Patience
by sciphile
Summary: This picks up right where New Moon left off. The threat of losing Jacob shakes some sense into Bella Swan. She finally realizes that what she felt for Edward was only fascination, and that love, REAL love, has been staring her in the face all along.
1. Awake

_Title: Patience_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M (for later chapters)_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

_Summary: This picks up right where New Moon left off. The threat of losing Jacob shakes some sense into Bella Swan. She finally realizes that what she felt for Edward was only fascination, and that love, REAL love, has been staring her in the face all along._

1. Awake

What had she done?

Bella lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. It had to be at least two o'clock in the morning, and she hadn't slept at all. Wasn't even tired. Her mind reeled, replaying the encounter with Jacob over and over. The pain in his eyes, the betrayal, had devastated her. As Edward had pulled her toward the house to face Charlie's wrath, she'd never felt so conflicted.

Then Jacob had reached for her.

In that moment, something seemed to click inside of Bella. Her best friend, her own personal sun, stood right there, needing her. And she was hurting him, again. Choosing the one who was so wrong for her, as she had so many times before.

Jacob had seen her through so much. She'd been walking around like a wounded and blind person, with him as her only connection to reality. He'd practically offered himself to her that day in the movie theater. How could she have not seen what she was passing up?

And now she'd probably blown it with him for the last time.

An urgency gripped Bella, pulling her out of her bed. _It's not too late!_ She threw back the covers and stripped out of her pajamas, throwing on whatever clothes lay strewn over the chair. It was the middle of the night, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered now except getting to him.

She snuck into the hall and tiptoed down the stairs, avoiding the third step, which creaked. Even from the kitchen, she could hear Charlie snoring. She only hoped that the engine of her ancient truck wouldn't wake him when it roared to life.

The ride to La Push seemed to take much longer than usual. The closer she got to Jacob's house, the more her heart raced. She had no idea what to say to him. Right now it seemed like the important thing was being there. She just had to believe that when she saw him, the right words would come. He would be angry, and hurt. But he loved her, didn't he? He'd never said as much, but Bella knew it was true. It had to be.

She stopped the truck a safe distance from the house, feeling more alive than she had in months. This was right. _Jacob, my beautiful best friend. I'm here._ She jogged down the gravel drive and circled around to his window, joy filling her as she lightly tapped on the glass.

Silence. After a few seconds, she tapped again, worried that the sound would wake Billy in the small house.

"What are you doing here?"

The angry whisper came from behind her. Bella gasped and spun around to find Jacob standing a few feet away, shirtless, his massive chest gleaming in the moonlight.

She braced herself against the window ledge. "Jacob, you scared the life out of me!" How had she not heard him walk up behind her? Had she been so oblivious, or was it a wolf thing? Her heart pounded.

Jacob stalked closer, his shadowed form towering and ominous. "What do you want, Bella? It's the middle of the night."

No love emanated from Jacob now. She couldn't see his face in the darkness, but she could imagine that bitter expression that so often twisted his features when he'd first joined the pack. The resentment she felt from him now stung.

"I know. I need to talk to you. Jacob…" She wanted to reach up and touch his face, but half feared he'd recoil if she tried. "I…" Where were her words? This would be so much easier if she could see him!

"You what?" His words were laced with acid.

"I…" She released a heavy breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "I'm sorry."

Jacob stood there, solid and immutable.

"I hurt you," she continued. His silence intimidated her, and she felt her earlier bravado shrinking back into its box.

"I'll be fine. You got what you wanted. You got your _bl_…you got _Edward_ back."

_Bloodsucker_, he'd been about to say. The fact that he'd softened his words meant he still didn't want to hurt her, no matter how angry he was. She regained a little of her confidence. "I didn't get what I wanted. Not really."

He scoffed. "Isn't it enough for you?"

"No, it's not. Jacob, I want my best friend."

"I told you, Bella. I can't be friends with you now. You've made your choice. You want to be with those leeches--those _Cullens_. My blood enemies. Even now, you stink from them. How can I be around you, when you would choose to hang around with those…those…"

"Maybe I chose wrong!"

Her interjection silenced him. She could feel him staring at her. She could feel the resentment in him turn into the faintest glimmer of hope. Her heart soared.

"You what?"

"I chose wrong," she repeated. "I can't lose you, Jacob. You're too important to me." She seemed to have caught him off-guard. His frame became slightly less imposing. "Do you have somewhere we can talk? Somewhere with some light?"

He sighed and mussed his short hair with his hand. "Yeah," he groaned. "Come on."

A thrill of excitement coursed through her. He was giving her a chance. Maybe she hadn't blown it with him! He led her around back to the enclosed patio, where a dim porch light glowed, and opened the screen door for her. Before she went in, she glanced up at him. He looked wary, but held the majority of his bitterness at bay, at least for the moment.

She slipped inside and went to the well-worn lounger, leaving enough space for him to sit beside her. He quickly followed her lead and waited silently for her to speak. His feet were bare. All he wore were his cut-off sweats.

She moistened her lips, not sure where to begin. His focus was so intense, and he was so much more beautiful than she realized before. She unconsciously glanced at his mouth, but knew immediately what she'd done when his eyes softened, and a crease formed between his eyebrows.

Bella took a deep breath. "Jacob, I can be pretty dumb sometimes."

He gave a snort, but didn't deny it.

She let his silent agreement roll off her back. She deserved it. "I thought Edward was what I wanted. I…I was so devastated when he left. I didn't think I could go on. You know?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and?" A scowl turned the corners of his mouth.

Patience. He obviously thought she was making excuses for her boneheaded behavior. Maybe she was, a little. But everything had changed. She'd almost lost him tonight. The thought made her shudder. "I think it was only the idea of Edward that I loved."

"Bella…"

"No, wait. Let me finish. I've been so awful to you. I need to say this." She gathered up her courage to go on. "Jacob…" She reached out and took his hand in hers. He didn't draw it back. His skin was hot and comforting. "I know I've hurt you. I know I've been stupid, and blind. If you can forgive me, I want to be your friend. I need you in my life."

He remained silent.

"I never really wanted Edward. Not really. I know that now. If I have to choose between him, and you, then without hesitation, I choose you."

He didn't react right away. She supposed her words were a shock, being one-hundred eighty degrees from what she said every other time. After a minute, his chest expanded as he drew in a huge breath.

_Authors Notes: Much more to come! I promised myself I'd never write fanfic again. It takes way too much energy away from my original characters. Never say never I guess! The UST between Jacob and Bella is just too unbearable! I had to get this angst off my chest before I could go on with my life. I hope you like it. Feedback will be cherished forever._


	2. Uncertain

_Title: Patience, Chapter 2 - Uncertain_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M (for later chapters)_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

_Summary: This picks up right where New Moon left off. The threat of losing Jacob shakes some sense into Bella Swan. She finally realizes that what she felt for Edward was only fascination, and that love, REAL love, has been staring her in the face all along._

2. Uncertain

Jacob's pulse thundered in his ears. _I choose you._ Did she really just say that? Was he dreaming? "What are you saying, Bella?" She was telling him the words he'd wanted to hear for so long, but he couldn't quite let himself believe them. She'd hurt him so many times.

She looked unsure too, but he couldn't tell if it was because of her own feelings, or how he'd react. "Jacob…" She released his name as a gasp, tears swelling in her eyes.

His heart pounded. He thought of how she looked earlier, on the edge of the trees by her house. That bloodsucker had held her back, but Bella had wanted to come to him then. Her conflict was evident. And here she was. She'd come to him after all. He grasped her hand tightly.

"I need you to be patient with me," she pleaded.

"Aren't I always?" At that moment, he knew every bit of love he felt for her was written all over his face. He'd already forgiven her. Just like all the times before, he couldn't seem to stay mad at her. Especially when she snuck out in the middle of the night just to see him, alone, with tears in her eyes.

"Always." She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You've always been there for me. Even when I didn't deserve it."

Jake lifted his free hand and stroked her cheek. "Don't say that. You always deserve someone who'll be there for you. Someone who won't leave you for no reason, without even thinking what it'll do to you." His resentment bled through on that last part. He bit his tongue before she thought it was directed at her.

Bella covered his hand on her cheek and closed her eyes. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Bella, needing him. They were close to something. His blood surged with the anticipation of it. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, cherishing the impossible softness of her skin. Cherishing the way she pressed her face into his hand.

"Jacob," she started again. He thought he loved her saying his name like that, like a surrender. She opened her eyes. "It was a mistake, to hold on to the idea of Edward for so long. I was such an idiot."

"Bella, he hurt you." As far as Jacob was concerned, that was all the explanation she needed. Bella had loved that creep, for whatever reason. She'd given him her heart, and he'd crushed it. Jake knew something about that feeling. "Love can make a person…kinda crazy."

Her brow creased. "I don't think that was love, Jacob. I think I was just drawn to something unattainable."

So, what was she saying? Was she really done with the leech? Jacob was too afraid to reach for the possibility.

"Tomorrow, as soon as I see Edward, I'm going to tell him I can't see him anymore."

Outwardly, Jacob fought to remain calm, but inside, he leapt with triumph. "I'm glad."

"Afterwards, will you…" She bit her lip. "Will you…be my friend again?"

"Oh Bella." He wanted to be so much more, but she already knew that. He told himself he'd take whatever she offered. Things would go back to the way they were before, only better, because the ghost of another guy wouldn't always be hovering in the back of her mind. He thought of the day they stood together in her kitchen. The day they almost kissed. That was before she even realized how wrong, how bad the leech was for her. Bella wasn't offering Jacob her love, but he had hope. 'I choose you,' she'd said.

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. She was pliant, resting her forehead on his shoulder and draping her arm loosely around his bare waist. "I always want to be your friend, Bella. It hurt me so much to think that I couldn't." He pressed his lips to the top of her head, growing much bolder than he ever had before. She squeezed him in response. He hoped she couldn't see exactly how much he was liking this. Bella, in his arms. Bella, wanting him. It was almost too much.

She seemed content to stay right where she was, even settling her head more comfortably into his shoulder. Her trusting response urged him on. He pressed his advantage, moving his hands slowly over her back. Too slowly to be just friendly. His heart was going crazy. She could probably feel it slamming against his chest. He waited for her to object or pull away. She didn't.

Now he knew he must be dreaming. He could stay here forever, learning the contours of her small body. Part of his mind longed to take it further. To tilt her head back and place a gentle kiss on her lips. He had the opportunity if he chose to seize it. But this was too delicate. Too new. If he was clumsy, he'd crush it.

Time seemed to stop. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, Jacob reveling in how she felt, how she smelled. It didn't surprise him when her breathing became deep and even, but he felt a surge of possessiveness and very male pride. She'd fallen asleep in his arms. She allowed herself to be vulnerable, trusting him not to hurt her, not to let anything hurt her. And he never would.

As much as he hated it, he knew he had to get her home. He couldn't imagine what Charlie would do if he realized she'd snuck out. She was already on house arrest. He'd probably extend her sentence for the rest of her natural life.

Reality did wonders to cool his blood. "Bella," he whispered. She didn't stir, so he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Bella, honey, let's get you home."

She lifted her head quickly, taking in a breath. Her eyes widened. "Charlie…"

"Yeah, exactly. Come on, give me your keys. I'll drive you."

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"No way." He already didn't like that she'd gone out by herself. Not with so many bloodsuckers hanging around these days. But he could forgive her for it. After all, she'd come to him. He didn't want to go through even one day with how they'd left things, and now he felt like all his sweetest dreams were about to come true. He couldn't be mad at her. Especially not since he'd had an eye on her from the moment she left her house. "What if Victoria's out there?"

"You can't watch me every second of every day."

"Wrong again. The pack's been on patrol this whole time. We'll watch you for as long as we need to."

She obviously figured out he wasn't giving up on this one, because she reached into her pocket and found her keys, dangling them out to him from the tip of her finger.

"Besides," he grinned as he snatched them from her, "this gives me an excuse to see you for a little longer."

She smiled, looking shyly at the floor. "Jacob, thank you."

His smile vanished, replaced by a confused frown. "Hey, it's okay, Bella. I'm happy to do it."

"No, I mean…thank you for…forgiving me."

Jake chuckled cynically. Like he had a choice. He'd do anything for her. All she had to do was ask. He'd just keep that thought to himself for the moment, though. No telling what she'd do with that kind of power. "Yeah, well, don't you go getting out of line again." He chucked her on the chin, and her sheepish smile nearly stopped his heart. "Come on." He put his arm around her shoulder to lead her back to her truck.


	3. Alive

_Title: Patience, Chapter 3 - Alive_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M (for later chapters)_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

_Summary: This picks up right where New Moon left off. The threat of losing Jacob shakes some sense into Bella Swan. She finally realizes that what she felt for Edward was only fascination, and that love, REAL love, has been staring her in the face all along._

3. Alive

They rode in silence all the way back to Forks. The rain had picked up, which was good. Jacob knew it would disguise the sound of the truck pulling up to Bella's house.

She sat pressed to his side the whole way, as if she needed to be touching him just as much as he did her. He kept his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her mercilessly. He'd almost lost her to that bloodsucker for good. The thought sent a chill down his spine. If that leech had turned her…

No. He couldn't think about that. It hadn't happened, and now it never would.

Before they arrived at her house, he turned off the headlights and crept the truck slowly onto her driveway. He had to release Bella to shut the engine off, but he quickly replaced his arm while he watched the house for any signs of life.

Nothing.

"I think you're home free."

She didn't seem to want to go anywhere. In fact, she nestled closer, brushing her nose against his throat. He could feel her soft breath tickling him. She brought her hand to his ribs, splaying her cool fingers over his skin.

A sheen of sweat formed on his upper lip. He wanted to kiss her so bad it hurt, but instead he moved his hand from her shoulder to the nape of her neck, putting the other on the small of her back. Like he'd do if he was her boyfriend.

Bella gasped, gently pushing away from him. "I should probably get back inside."

"Yeah." His voice was thick. He stroked her back, reluctant to let her go.

She didn't move. After a few more seconds, she dropped her face back down between his neck and shoulder. Fully this time, rubbing against his skin, brushing him with her lips. He nearly moaned. If she didn't stop, he was going to go off right here in her truck. Did she even realize what she was doing to him? Was she just turning to him for comfort, like she always did, or did she want him as much as he wanted her? Was that even possible?

His self-control was slipping. He squeezed her lower back, venturing bolder, letting his hand drift to the rise of her backside.

Bella stiffened. Even her breathing stopped.

Damn. He'd overstepped. Jake sat paralyzed, silently cursing himself.

She moved her hand up to his chest, lightly skimming along the surface of his overheated skin. More time passed, and she didn't make any move to pull away. She didn't relax, either. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She hesitated. "Will you come inside with me for a little while?"

Jake's heart convulsed wildly, choking off his breath. "Bella…"

"Just until I fall asleep?"

God, she was going to be the death of him. He dropped his head back against the head rest and squeezed his eyes shut. His cock throbbed enthusiastically. If he came in with her now, she'd see everything. "I should get going, Bella."

She sat up again, slowly. "Yeah, you're probably right."

She fidgeted against his chest. Was she waiting for him to say something else? To change his mind, maybe? He really, really wanted to.

"Well, alright then." She shifted out of his arms.

Jake took a deep breath to try to clear his head. "I'll be around. Keeping a lookout."

"Don't you need to sleep?"

"Not as much. I got some Z's earlier. I'll probably catch a few minutes more before I have to go to school." _And after I take care of this raging beast in my shorts._

"Okay." She only paused for an instant before she opened the door and got out, ducking her head inside to avoid the rain. "Can I have my keys?"

He removed them from the ignition and handed them to her. "Bye, Bells."

"Bye." She closed the door gently and jogged away. Of course he heard her trip in the darkness.

Jacob chuckled and stepped out of the truck, stripping out of his shorts before he phased.

Bella's legs would barely support her as she ascended the stairs. They felt so wobbly. Was this what it felt like to be…turned on? Why hadn't she ever felt like this with Edward? Sure, she'd felt butterflies. Her heart went into a gallop every time he even looked at her. But that was always just because she was so in awe of him. She held him so high on a pedestal that most of the time she couldn't believe he was interested in her.

She'd never even come close to feeling…this. This languid, swollen feeling. She'd wanted so badly in the truck to just shut off her mind and let her body lead. How had she never realized before how much she desired Jacob? Sure, Edward was a god, but Jacob was…a _man_.

He made her want to be completely free with him, let him do whatever he wanted to her. She knew he wanted to kiss her. She wanted it, too. Badly.

But, she supposed she was also glad he hadn't. She needed to break up with Edward first. She owed him that at least, before she went around kissing other boys.

Her hold on that sliver of restraint was weak, though. It would give way with even the slightest bit of pressure from Jacob.

She reached the top of the stairs and slipped into her room. When she flipped on the light, Edward Cullen sat in the chair, staring at her.


	4. Guilty

_Title: Patience, Chapter 4 - Guilty_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M (for later chapters)_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

_Chapter Note: This chapter is probably going to be a little hard for the Edward fans. I'm sorry about it…please don't flame me! I assure you, even though I'm ridiculously Team Jacob, this scene was *very* hard to write._

4. Guilty

Fury distorted Edward's features. "Do you love him?" His voice was icy.

"Edward…" What had he seen? Had he overheard any of Jacob's thoughts? She should have talked to Edward first!

No. She'd _needed_ to see Jacob tonight. It had been a biological imperative.

Edward rose from the chair and advanced upon her, backing her up to the door. His irises were black. Bella gasped for breath, as if she'd run all the way back from La Push.

"Do. You. Love. Him."

Love Jacob? Absolutely. But in the way Edward meant? "I…I don't know."

Her answer seemed to infuriate Edward further. Why couldn't she just lie? There was only one answer he wanted to hear.

_Tell him._

Edward puffed with rage. "You stay away from him!"

"No! Jacob's my friend. You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with!" She tried to keep her voice low. The last thing she needed was Charlie waking up _now._

"You think that's all you are to him? You can't see the things I see, Bella. You can't hear what goes on in his mind."

_Tell him!_

Oh, this was bad. Bella had the overwhelming impulse to run away. She wanted to throw open the window and call out for Jacob. Maybe she could get him to take her away from here and just keep on running.

She had to face Edward head-on, though, and she knew it. But how? How was she supposed to tell him she'd changed her mind, just like that? That after all this, after everything they'd put each other through, she'd just snapped out it like she'd been under hypnosis? How fickle did that make her?

There must have been something in her eyes. Edward took a step back, a shock of realization upon his face. "Oh, I see…"

She watched him fight through a range of emotions. Pain, disbelief, anger.

"Bella, he's a _dog_."

Her nostrils flared. And to think, at one time she actually thought Edward would want her to be happy, even if it was with Jacob. "And what are you, Edward?"

That was a low blow, and she knew it. She could see his cold heart shatter.

He put even more space between them, almost stumbling backwards. "I…Alice told me, but…I didn't believe it. I had to see for myself."

Alice knew? Her throat constricted painfully. This was hard. She reevaluated her intentions, just to make sure, one more time, this was what she wanted. But there was no going back. It was too late for her and Edward. Her feelings for him had been irrevocably changed, like a paradigm shift. He was not her Romeo. He was a cold, distant statue, while Jacob was warm, tender and alive. All the things that, through no fault of his own, Edward could never be. But even if Jacob ceased to exist, the fact remained that she and Edward just weren't right for each other. That was all.

"I'm sorry." She was apologizing a lot lately.

"Why did you even come for me?" he rasped. "You should have let me die."

"Never! Edward, I couldn't live with that…if the Volturi got you and I didn't do _anything_."

"And now they're after you!" His voice was rising, which was starting to make her nervous. "I can protect you!"

Could he? By some stroke of luck, the Cullens had managed to kill James. Then, somehow, Edward had found the strength to stop feeding on her after draining the last of James' venom. But Jacob never would have let James get that close. "You weren't made for killing vampires, Edward." It wasn't a fair comparison, really.

Edward's pained expression fell away. The look that replaced it, a kind of sick shock, hurt her even worse. She thought if Edward had any color in his face to begin with, it would now be gone.

"Edward…"

"No, Bella. You're right. You deserve…" He swallowed, and sucked in a breath that got stuck in his throat. "You deserve better than me."

Guilt twisted inside of her. She knew she should offer some words of denial or reassurance. But she had none.

It was ironic. Edward had spent so long fighting his thirst for her blood, and now, only now, she felt drained. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

He stared at her for a long time, his eyes twitching. Bella wanted to crawl under her bed and curl into a whimpering ball of shame. Instead she gulped, and tried to look him in the eye.

"Bella. What changed?"

"Nothing changed, Edward. I changed. We're…we…just aren't meant to be." There. She said it.

He turned his face to the side like she'd slapped him. She couldn't help it; she started to cry. They were tears of pity. She felt sorry for Edward. She felt sorry for what she was doing to him.

"Bella…" Edward's voice cracked. He kept his face averted, like he couldn't look at her.

Her heart lurched. She hated this. She hated hurting him. She drew in a breath, made ragged from her tears.

The sound made Edward turn to her with hopeful eyes. He advanced upon her again, his jaw set, and took her face in his hands. She couldn't stop herself from flinching.

He put his cold forehead against hers, threading his fingers through her hair. "Don't do this, Bella. I need you."

His words only intensified her tears. Not because of her feelings for Edward, but because of the lack of them. Edward was begging her, and she felt nothing. What kind of a person was she? She felt ashamed. Of her callousness, her capriciousness. "Edward, I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way about you anymore."

He closed his eyes and squeezed her head gently with his fingertips. He'd stopped breathing. The eerie stillness of his chest reminded Bella of what Edward was, and what he could never be.

Slowly he brought his lips to hers for a chaste kiss. She didn't resist, instead monitoring her reactions. No breathlessness. No palpitating heart. Just, nothing.

"If you change your mind," he breathed, "I'll be waiting."

She didn't think she would, but how could she know? She already changed it once, even though she'd been ready to commit her very life to Edward for the rest of eternity. How could she ever trust herself again? "Goodbye, Edward."

He didn't say it back. He didn't even acknowledge that she'd said it. He simply…vanished. One second he was there, and the next, her window was open and her curtains gently billowed in his wake.

In the emptiness of her room, pain seized her. Her tears flowed freely. She stumbled to the bed and crawled into the unmade covers, pulling them completely over herself as if she could hide from her shame. As if she could hide from Edward's judgment. From Alice's.

"Edward…" she croaked. He didn't deserve this.

Slowly, the scent of the rain permeated her room, carrying away all that remained of him.

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far…you really do make my sickness worthwhile! I would still be compelled to write this even if I no one ever read it, but getting feedback is a definite high and motivates me to update faster. Keep it coming!_


	5. Warm

_Title: Patience, Chapter 5- Warm_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M (for later chapters)_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

5. Warm

The next day was a blur. Bella couldn't focus on a lot except her self-loathing, and the lack of sleep didn't help. Charlie seemed concerned at breakfast, commenting on the dark circles under her eyes, but he didn't press her. He most likely attributed her silence and gray demeanor to the new set of punishments the motorcycle had earned her. She was content to let him think that for now.

Edward wasn't at school, thankfully, but the rest of the Cullens and Hales were. Their presence in the lunchroom was torture. Bella did her best to ignore them, but she did slip up once, catching Alice watching her with sympathetic eyes. With her face on fire, Bella rested her forehead in her hand and willed the clock to read two forty-five.

Finally, the last bell rang and Bella trudged to her truck. As she pulled out onto the road, rain began to spatter her windshield. She went on automatic pilot, and after driving for far too long, she realized she wasn't on her way home. Her truck was taking her to La Push.

A sense of relief filled her. She'd been too ashamed to admit to herself that Jacob was the only person she wanted to see today, but fortunately her subconscious knew what she needed. Now that her conscious mind had caught up, there was nothing in the world she wanted more than his sweet, life-affirming warmth. She stepped on the gas.

She had a little over an hour, she figured, before Charlie would know she hadn't come directly home from school.

The gravel crunched under her tires as she pulled up to the Blacks' house. Before she even got to the door, Jacob was there. Just seeing him warmed her. He nearly filled the doorframe, standing there in his baggy shorts and faded, sleeveless tee. There was welcome in his eyes, and something…a little smoky. It made Bella's heart stutter.

She plowed into him, planting her forehead in the middle of his chest. He didn't ask her any questions. He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inside, nudging the door closed with his foot.

His excessive body heat felt incredibly therapeutic. It was like her solar batteries had run low and she needed the sunshine that Jacob carried around to charge them up.

He backed her up to the sofa, where she'd crashed out after the cliff diving incident. Fortunately he had a secure hold of her, because otherwise she'd be flat on her behind from struggling not to step on his feet. She tumbled with him as he fell back into the cushions, landing half-splayed over his body. She laughed, as that was obviously his intention.

Jacob was glad to hear Bella laugh. She'd looked so sad when she'd gotten out of her truck. When seeing him made her grin, his heart swelled to three times its size. She probably didn't even realize she'd been grinning.

Once he was settled into the cushions, he loosened his bear hug to stroke her hair and back. Her face was firmly buried against his chest, and she didn't seem inclined to change that. He had a thousand questions about what had gone down in the last twenty-four hours, but obviously she didn't want to talk about it just yet. He could respect that, for now. He'd let her lean on him for a bit if it made her feel better. He was certainly happy with the arrangement. He knew he was taking advantage just a little bit, draping her body over his like this. They'd never been shy with their hugs before, but this degree of bodily contact definitely stretched the boundaries of their relationship. He'd seen an opening, though, and he'd taken it. He was just so greedy to touch her, and she didn't seem to mind. Her hands were balled up in his shirt as he slowly caressed her back, enjoying the strawberry scent of her hair.

After a while, Bella took a deep breath and lifted her head. She looked better. The corners of her eyes were relaxed and that grin still played on her lips.

"You told him?" he asked gently.

The grin vanished. Jake hated ruining her mood, but there were things he just needed to know. "Yeah," she answered.

"Did you get any sleep after he left?"

"How did you know he came to my room? Did you see him?"

"Yeah." Actually, he'd smelled him before he'd seen him. He thought it was Victoria at first. It took every ounce of Jacob's strength not to climb up to Bella's window and tear the leech to shreds, even after he'd realized it was Bella's leech.

She sighed. "I slept. For about an hour."

"Oof." He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She blushed. "Are you…okay?" He knew she understood that he wasn't talking about her lack of sleep.

She shifted on top of him, moving up a little so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "I will be."

Her answer gave him an unpleasant pang in his chest. Which was stupid. She'd been through a lot. Of course it would take her a while to get over it. At least, his head knew that. His heart didn't seem to want to hear it.

"I can't stay," she whispered. Her breath on his throat made all the hairs on the left side of his body stand up.

"I know." He stopped caressing and just held her. She'd broken the rules again just to come see him. That at least gave him a little solace.

The rain picked up outside, pummeling the roof. Occasionally, thunder rumbled in the distance.

Bella snuggled closer. "I love how warm you are," she mused.

He couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his face. He threaded his fingers into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

She became noticeably still. He thought maybe he'd been too forward, until she shifted her face the tiniest bit, and positioned her lips over his throat. His heart started hammering. She just hovered there, barely touching, not really kissing. He laid perfectly still, waiting to see what she would do, but his breathing got heavier despite himself.

Timidly, Bella pressed her lips more firmly to his skin. He lay helpless, blood surging to his groin, praying to God this was really happening.

A thunderbolt crashed outside. Jacob held Bella tenderly, trying to keep from pushing his hips up into her thigh. She lifted her mouth, only to brush against him again in slow motion.

Her feather-light touches were torture. He wished he could be kissing her, but there was nothing he could do. She was the one in control. And it was probably best that way. He squeezed her to him, his breath coming faster.

She ran the tip of her nose along his jawline and lifted her head up again to look at him, a crease between her brows. He wanted to grasp her head between his hands and bring their lips together, but it would kill him if he put her off or overwhelmed her. She put her forehead to his, looking like she was in pain. Her breath fanned his face. Her lips were so close…

"Jacob," she breathed, her eyes clenching shut.

He moaned in answer. Slowly, her lips began to tilt towards his...

"No!" She pushed away from him. "I'm not ready. "

Lust mixed with confusion on his face, his chest rising and falling. "Bella?"

"I have to get back." She started to rise from the sofa. He put his legs down to make it easier for her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I can't see you for a while." She started to go to the door but stopped in the middle of the room, her head in her hands.

He needed to tread gently. He stepped behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Why?"

She dropped her arms, After a second she began shaking her head, and lifted her hands to her face again. "Out of respect. For Edward. He doesn't deserve this. I haven't even been broken up with him for a day and I'm…" She trailed off, making frustrated sounds.

He didn't like it, but he understood. "It's alright Bells." He ran his palms down her arms, squeezing them gently. "Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere." Saying it felt like a thousand knives twisting in his gut. To be so close and let her go? Impossible.

She sagged, leaning into him, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course." His heart was tied in knots. He wanted to fight for her. He knew she couldn't stay right now, but to not even be able to see her later? He'd go crazy. But the last thing he wanted to do was make things harder for her than they already were. "Will you call me?"

She turned in his arms. Placing her hand on his face, she looked earnestly into his eyes. "I promise."

He pulled her head forward so he could place a kiss on her forehead, and she complied without resistance.

"I've gotta go," she reminded him.

"I know." He knew he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding the frustration on his face as she backed away from him. He walked her to her truck, opening and closing the door for her, squinting against the raindrops that splashed his eyes.

With a last weary smile, she started up the engine and backed onto the road. He watched the truck until it disappeared, not knowing when he'd see her again.


	6. Anxious

_Title: Patience, Chapter 6 -Anxious_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

_Chapter Note: Okay, lovelies. The lemons are coming soon, I promise, but I have to make you sweat for them for a little while. :) In the meantime, here's a little something to hold you over._

6. Anxious

Three days. That's how long it had been since he had seen or heard from Bella.

Jacob leaned with his arm braced up against the shower wall, letting the water slide over his shoulders while he stroked himself.

Three very long days, and this had been the only thing keeping him even slightly sane.

He imagined Bella lying under him, writhing and panting. He wanted her whimpering. Begging him. So wet... He imagined positioning the tip of his cock at her entrance. Not entering her, just threatening...

His strokes got quicker. He'd make her want it so bad before he gave it to her. Before he finally slid it so smoothly up into her. _So wet…so wet…_

He felt himself cresting. "_Oh_…_Bella_…" His whole body convulsed when he came, spurting hot jets onto the tile.

He stood there, lightly stroking, catching his breath while the last of the tremors subsided. Three days he'd been like this. Right about now he really wished he could have some secrets from the pack. Sam had been keeping his distance about it, thankfully, but Quil and Embry were done feeling sorry for Jake and were starting to get annoyed. Whenever he wasn't taking matters into his own hands, he was fighting the heavy ache that hung in his chest. At home, all he could do was stare at the phone, hating every second it didn't ring, and out on patrol it was even worse. He had to struggle not to go wait under Bella's window and try to catch a glimpse of her. School was the only distraction. And today was Saturday.

Jacob finished washing himself and shut the water off. The second the room was quiet, he heard his dad murmuring in the living room, like he was on the phone. Jake froze, trying to eavesdrop over his thumping heart.

"_Mmm hm. Mmm hm. Yeah, she's better off, Charlie."_

They were talking about Bella. He knew it. He absently rubbed a towel over his hair.

"_Okay, well, if you think it's best, I'll let him know. I'm sure he'd be happy to."_

He'd be happy to what?

They started talking about their next fishing trip after that. Jacob wrapped another towel around his waist and went out into the living room, still drying his hair. His dad was just getting off the phone. "Who was that?"

Billy turned his wheelchair around to face Jacob. "Chief Swan. He's worried about Bella. Wants you to come over and cheer her up."

"Even though she's grounded?"

"He said he usually lets her have visitors for a little while in the evening. But even if he didn't, he'd probably make an exception for you."

Jake looked away, throwing his arm down at his side. "Bella doesn't want to see me, Dad."

"Did you know she turned the cold one away?"

"Yeah. She told me."

Billy looked surprised. "And you're just standing here? How long have you known?"

"Three days." Jacob was acutely aware of just how long he'd known.

His dad looked at him like he was crazy, which almost made Jacob laugh.

"Dad, she told me she needs…time."

"Time to what?"

He thought he'd understood it before, but three days of agony had obscured the message a little. "I don't know…time to get over it? Time to figure out what she wants?"

With a deadly-serious expression, Billy rolled closer to Jacob. "What she wants is a friend, son. She may not know it yet, but that's why you have to go over there and show her."

After a second of shock, something primal fired to life inside of Jacob. _Yes_. His dad made it sound so simple. Why hadn't Jacob seen it before? He didn't know what must have been happening on his face, but his dad leaned back in his chair and nodded his approval.

Jake needed to go. Now. He took off towards his bedroom to throw some clothes on, shouting over his shoulder, "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, son."

Frantically, Jacob rummaged through his drawers to find shorts and a shirt that still fit him. He didn't even know if his clothes matched. All he knew was that he had already wasted enough time. He was done waiting for Bella to make the next move. That creep had messed her up pretty good, but Jake wasn't going to just stand by and watch. She didn't even know what love was yet, but after Jacob was done with her, she'd forget all about Edward Cullen.

He blasted past his grinning father on the way to the front door.

He didn't remember the drive to Forks. His mind had been somewhere else entirely. Thinking about Bella. What he would say. How she would feel. How she'd felt before.

When Jacob finally arrived on Bella's front porch, Charlie came to the door, blinking back a look of surprise. "Well, that was fast."

Jake wanted to shove Chief Swan aside and charge up to Bella's room. But he also felt oddly shy, like he was meeting his girlfriend's dad for the first time. Even though Bella wasn't his girlfriend. And he'd known Charlie all his life. "Hi Chief Swan. My dad said you wanted me to come over."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on in, Jake." Charlie stood aside to let Jacob pass. "Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it. Bella's been in a funk ever since she broke it off with Edward and you're the only one who ever seems to make her feel any better."

Chief Swan's words both thrilled and pained him. He wanted to be the one to be there for Bella. But he didn't want her hurting over the leech. Not anymore. Not ever again. "I'm happy to help, if I can."

"Why don't you go ahead and have a seat in the living room. I'll let Bella know you're here."

While Charlie bounded upstairs, Jacob went to the sofa and sat nervously. There was a basketball game on TV. He really couldn't focus on it, but he sat there anyway, pretending to watch it.

The rap on Bella's bedroom door startled her out of her book.

"Bella, you've got a visitor."

A visitor? Who on Earth would be coming to see her? Jessica had written her off, and the wolves would never let vampires get close, now that Bella had severed her last tie with them…

Oh no. Mike Newton would have heard. The news had been whispered at school all week, ever since Lauren had picked up on Edward's absence and Bella's odd, quiet behavior. Well, more odd and quiet than normal.

She got up from the bed and went to the door, opening it just enough to see Charlie's right eye. "Who is it, Dad?"

"You'll just have to come down and see."

Games? Really? The excited tone in Charlie's voice made Bella even more worried. "I don't want to see anyone."

"Well, he's here now. I can't just send him away. It'd be rude."

She sighed, dropping her shoulders. "Fine." She'd just have to send her uninvited guest back home herself. Charlie stood aside while she opened the door and came out.

"I'll just be out in the garage, if you need me."

"That won't be necessary, Dad." Mike wouldn't be here long enough.

"Alright, if you say so."

She might as well have not said anything, she knew. Charlie had some crazy idea in his head and wouldn't be talked out of it. She tried not to roll her eyes. At least not so he could see.

They descended the stairs together. Halfway down, she saw who was sitting in the living room and her heart picked up speed. "Jake!" She ran the rest of the way.

_Author's Note: Follow me on Twitter for status reports and fandom-related thoughts: __https:// twitter . com/sciphile_


	7. Relieved

_Title: Patience, Chapter 7 - Relieved_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

7. Relieved

As Bella ran towards Jacob, joy and surprise shone on his face. She heard Charlie slip into the garage and forgave him for whatever crazy notions he'd been harboring.

Jacob stood up just before she threw herself into his arms. As always, he felt amazing, and she instantly felt better than she had the moment before.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling broadly.

"Seeing you, of course. What, you want me to leave?" He pointed vaguely towards the door, his eyes alight with humor.

"Of course not."

He laughed. "I wasn't sure you'd be happy to see me."

"Are you kidding? I've been going crazy. Do you have any idea how many times I've almost just said 'forget it' and driven out to your house?"

Jacob's chest expanded, and he took her face tenderly into his hands. "Bella…why didn't you?"

She shrugged and backed away from him a little. "What would everybody think?"

His brows drew together. "Is that what this is all about? Since when do you care what people think?"

Mood kill. Bella extricated herself from Jacob and fell back onto the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her, and Jacob sat beside her. Okay, no. She still needed to be touching him. She shifted and lunged towards him, throwing her arms around his middle. "Since everybody can read your mind, that's when."

He put his hand in her hair. "Not everybody, just the pack. And believe me, they'd be grateful if you came and put me out of my misery a little bit."

He'd been miserable? "It's not just them. I mean, I care what they think of me too, but it's not just them."

"Edward?"

Bella let her silence speak for her.

Jacob pulled her to an upright position and looked intensely into her eyes. "What's going on, Bella? Are you still in love with him? Do you regret breaking it off?"

"No, Jacob. No. Nothing like that."

"Then what?"

Bella's heart raced when she thought of telling Jake the reason for her hesitance. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops! But once it was out, not only would he know, but Edward would know. And Sam, and Alice, and the pack… They'd think she'd moved on just at the snap of her fingers. She didn't want to be that person.

"Jacob…" She released a shaky sigh. Her mouth opened and closed as she nearly said it and repeatedly chickened out. _Okay, Bella, come on. Confession time. _"I'm really…"--her lungs deflated with resignation--" …into you."

Jake's mouth dropped open a little. His eyes smoldered as he gently cupped her face in his hand. He looked so beautiful like this, it actually caused her pain. Bella felt a surge of electricity ripple through her.

"Then what's the problem?" His voice was breathless and full of wonder. Was he leaning in?

Bella's eyes fluttered closed. She was tired of fighting her feelings all the time. She wanted Jacob to kiss her, more than anything. She felt him rest his forehead against hers, kneading the base of her skull. Her breaths became quick and shallow. "Jacob…"

His lips touched hers, at long last. Bella's heart forgot how to beat. He'd barely touched her, but that first touch became her whole world. This was Jacob. Her Jacob. He deepened the kiss, slow like molasses. His warm, soft lips caressed hers, coaxing them open so he could lazily slide his tongue between them. Every part of her pulsed to life. Bella wanted to press her body against his, but settled for grasping handfuls of his shirt, while he kissed her on and on. Their breathing became labored. Jake broke away, panting. He nuzzled into the side of her face, placing soft kisses along her jaw, down her throat. Bella's hips came off the sofa at the sensation. She realized afterwards that she'd released a moan.

"Bella…"

Her hands flew to the back of his neck, holding him against her. His tongue danced over the skin under her ear, eliciting a whole new set of sensations, while his left hand massaged the small of her back, squeezing and pulling at her. She thought she was going to come apart.

Awareness of Charlie just a few feet away sobered her up just a little, even though her body throbbed. She pushed against Jacob's chest, halfheartedly, but he got the message. He lifted his head, breathing hard, his eyes full of passion.

"Why would you stay away, if this was how you felt?" He lightly caressed her face, bringing their foreheads together while they each caught their breath.

"I didn't want to, Jacob. I didn't do it because I liked it."

"Then why?"

Her shoulders slumped. Did he have to ruin the perfect moment? She'd finally thrown her worries out the window, and now he wanted to dredge them back up again? "I just wanted to have a little period of rest, you know? Before I just moved on with my life. I don't want people to think I'm the kind of girl who just hops from one guy to another."

Jacob frowned. "Nobody's going to think that, Bella. And if they do, they're not the kind of people you should worry about anyway. Besides," a devilish grin curved one corner of his mouth, "nobody has to know. The pack won't tell anybody. We may not have any privacy amongst ourselves, but we're pretty tight-lipped around outsiders."

"And Edward?"

The mention of his name seemed to bother Jacob. "I don't think Edward and I would ever be in the same vicinity now, Bella. And if we were, I'd probably be too busy trying not to kill him to think about things that are just between you and me."

_Just between you and me._ The intimacy of those words melted her. Jake's confidence reassured her, easing her trepidation a little. Her strong, solid Jake. She drew in a cleansing breath.

As if on cue, Charlie came in from the garage, and Bella pushed hastily against Jacob. He didn't seem to want to let her go, giving her a "relax" expression, but he finally took pity on her before Charlie appeared in the entrance to the kitchen. Bella knew her face was burning though, and it wouldn't take a lot for Charlie to figure out what had been going on.

He stood in the doorway, winding a fishing reel, glancing knowingly between the two of them. "You kids alright?"

"Yeah, Dad. Fine." She knew her voice had sounded sharp.

"Jake, you want to stick around for dinner? We can order pizza."

She looked nervously at Jacob. She was glad Charlie wasn't kicking him out, but the idea of sitting down to dinner with both of them sounded…awkward.

"Yeah, Chief Swan. I'd like that." He said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world, leaning back to stretch his arm over the back of the sofa.

"Great! Bella, do you want to call it in?"

She blinked, feeling like she'd just been railroaded. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Great!" With a smile, Charlie meandered back out to the garage.

Bella glared at Jacob accusingly. His eyebrows went up in feigned innocence. "What? Your dad wants me around! What was I going to say? No?"

Her lips formed a tight line. "Just stay on your best behavior, 'kay? Just between you and me, remember?"

All the humor left Jacob's face. He reached out and lightly touched her cheek, making her heart start dancing again. "Bella, trust me."

She closed her eyes and clasped her hand over his hot fingers, feeling foolish all of a sudden. "I trust you, Jacob."


	8. Edgy

_Title: Patience, Chapter 8 - Edgy_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

_Chapter Note: From now on I'll be updating a little less frequently to give them a chance to catch up over at Twilighted .net. Also it gives me the ability to cover more ground in each chapter. Hopefully it won't break up the momentum of the story too much._

8. Edgy

Staying for dinner was a mistake. Jacob felt like a caged tiger all night, seething with the need to get Bella alone.

She wanted him!

He still couldn't believe it. He wanted to hold her down and make her say it over and over until it sank in. But he couldn't touch her with Charlie sitting right there. He could barely even look at her, without being too obvious.

To make matters worse, there were times during dinner when if he'd needed to stand for any reason, it would have been bad, bad news. He would accidentally glance at Bella's breasts or her mouth, and get himself worked up, thinking about peeling her clothes off and kissing her all over. Just for starters.

At one point, Jake was so distracted he didn't even realize Chief Swan was talking to him until he'd repeated his name twice. That earned him a vicious glare from Bella.

By the time Charlie hinted that visiting hours were over, Jacob was a mass of frustrated nerves. He said a terse goodbye to Chief Swan and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her behind him towards the door.

She laughed. "Uh, I think I'm supposed to be showing _you_ out, Jacob."

He could only growl in response. He closed his hand around the doorknob and swung the door open, practically thrusting Bella outside.

Alone on the porch, Jake cornered her against the banister. "I've wanted to do this all night," he rasped, cupping the back of her head and descending upon her mouth. Her surprise gave way quickly and she wilted under him, clutching at his chest.

She tasted incredible. Her little tongue was so soft and slick. He'd wanted to kiss her for so long, and now that he could, he never wanted to stop. His hands roamed over her back, her head. She made little mewling sounds in the back of her throat and the vibrations travelled directly to his cock.

He laced his fingers into her hair and gently pulled back so he could look at her. Her cheeks were flushed. "Say it again," he ordered.

Her eyes sank shut. "I'm into you."

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you."

A rumble formed in his chest before he returned to her mouth, sucking and nipping at her lips. She whimpered, turning her face to the side and putting her hands on his shoulders to push against him. "Jake, someone'll see."

"Who?" He'd moved on to her throat and collarbone, undeterred by her squirming.

"The neighbors! People gossip!"

He wanted to argue. He'd been about one second away from lifting her knee so he could grind against her. The desire almost overrode his promise to keep…whatever this was…between the two of them. But with considerable effort, he managed to ease off. He stepped away, panting like he'd run a marathon. The two inches he put between them felt like a thousand miles.

She was breathing hard too. She braced her hands on the banister as if she were ready to vault over it. Her eyes would intermittently sink shut, then open to look at him with longing. Was this as hard for her as it was for him? The need to pull her back against him was almost impossible to resist. He clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides.

"You remember that night, when you wanted me to come up with you?" His voice sounded hoarse.

"Yes?"

"Will tonight work?"

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, looking like she was somewhere between ecstasy and pain. "Jake…"

"God, please don't say no."

"We shouldn't."

"I swear I'll be good. We'll just sleep."

After a moment of hesitation, she whispered, "Okay."

A shudder of excitement passed through him. Bella, all to himself? All night? Images flashed through his mind, of holding her body against his, of kissing her until she was delirious. This was not helping! If he didn't get himself under control, he was going to mount her right here on her front porch. The neighbors would really talk then! "You should go inside now. I don't know how much longer I can stand here without touching you."

"Okay, but you have to move first."

He looked down. He still had her wedged pretty tightly against the banister. "Oh yeah." He grinned and stepped back, but only a few inches. If she wanted to get by, she'd have to pay the toll.

Staring him in the eyes, she thrust out her chin and accepted his challenge, squeezing herself between him and the door. He felt every single inch where their bodies touched. Maybe that hadn't been such a good idea. Before she was completely past him, his hand flew out to the back of her neck, bringing her ear to his lips. "I'll see you later."

She gasped and dipped at the knees. If just whispering in her ear could elicit that kind of reaction, they were in for a hell of a night. She pushed against him and opened the door, her eyes darting between him and the street, as if she expected someone to be standing behind him. Without another word, she slipped inside.

Bella pressed her back against the door to collect herself. She couldn't let Charlie see her until she could be sure her knees would work. The last thing she needed was to act like an idiot in front of him after seeing Jacob off. Not that Charlie wouldn't throw a party if he figured out she'd chosen Jacob, but it was just too soon. No matter what Jacob said, she couldn't help feeling ashamed that her feelings had changed so quickly. Especially considering the spectacle she'd made of herself after Edward left.

Once her heart rate finally came back down, she pushed away from the door and peered into the living room. Charlie was sucked in to the TV, of course. "I'm gonna go up and read until I fall asleep, Dad. I'll see you tomorrow."

He grunted. She supposed that would be the only acknowledgement she'd get out of him.

As she climbed the stairs, she decided a shower was definitely in order before Jacob came back. What had she just agreed to? She actually felt…nervous. She'd never felt this kind of jittery anticipation whenever Edward was coming over, but somehow, even though Edward could have ended her life at any moment, Jacob spending the night sounded infinitely more dangerous.

She put extra care into her grooming regimen, though she didn't know why she bothered. Jacob would probably still like her if she hadn't washed for three days.

Freshly dried and moisturized, she dressed in lightweight pajamas and climbed into bed to read. After a while, her book distracted her from her nervousness, and she fell asleep.

Hours later, a clicking sound startled her back to consciousness. She sucked in a breath, taking in her discarded book and rumpled clothes.

Something clicked again and her heart threatened to jump out of her chest.

He was here.

She walked to the window and opened it, struggling to get her adrenaline under control. Jacob swayed in the tree, shirtless. He'd obviously run here in wolf form.

"Let me in!" he laughed, fighting to keep his balance. His humor helped to calm her nerves.

She stood aside so he could grab hold of the ledge and pull himself through. Despite his size, he landed on her floor without a sound. His grace never ceased to amaze her.

"Did I wake you up?" he whispered.

She looked down at herself and straightened her robe self-consciously. "Yeah. I didn't mean to fall asleep but I guess I did."

"That's okay, I won't keep you up long. Back to bed with you, young lady."

"Hey, who are you calling young?" She walked back to the bed and sat, grateful that Jake wasn't just pouncing on her like he had earlier. He'd definitely knocked her socks off, but she didn't think her willpower could stand up under another onslaught like that. Not here in the privacy of her room, with him half-naked.

"Don't you remember? I'm really older than you."

"Oh, right. How could I forget? And you've even added some new skills since then. Like saving drowning girls." Their banter felt forced, which worried her. She'd hate it if she lost Jacob, the easy companion. Sometimes she needed that Jacob more than she needed to breathe.

"And protecting them from rabid vampires." He sat beside her and put his arms around her shoulders. His warmth and his scent surrounded her, and she couldn't help feeling instantly comforted, like she did whenever Jake simply held her like this. Better. Much better. She sighed and relaxed against him, resting her head on his chest.

"Come on, lay down," he urged. "I'll get the light."

Her body instantly went liquid at the thought of lying with Jacob in her bed. She pushed up to the headboard and watched him while he reached over and hit the switch.

"Are you gonna sleep in your robe?"

At the moment she felt like she should stay as clothed as possible, but she knew she'd be hot enough just from lying next to Jacob, the solar generator. "I guess not."

She timidly removed the robe while Jacob climbed in next to her. Enough light spilled in from the streetlamps that she could see Jake watching her as he slowly lowered himself onto the mattress. Her thin cotton tank and pants might as well have been invisible. Once the robe was discarded, he put his hand on her hip to pull her closer.

Her hands started shaking. Hesitantly, she snuggled to Jacob's chest and tried to breathe normally, more hyper-aware of his body than ever. She knew Jake had promised they'd only sleep, but if she couldn't relax, it wasn't going to happen. She realized his fingers were gripping her hip a little too tightly, and he was breathing fast. So, he wasn't relaxed either. The knowledge that he was just as affected as her made heat pool in her stomach, and lower. Suddenly she _wanted_ him to kiss her. Her nervousness just seemed to evaporate.

She placed a soft kiss to the base of his throat, in the indentation below his Adam's apple, and felt his muscles tense beneath her palm. His hand moved on her hip, adjusting and intensifying his grip. She grew bolder, darting her tongue out to taste the heat of his skin. She was surprised by how clean he tasted. Not salty at all.

Jacob's breath now became audible. He pushed her back onto the mattress and brought his mouth to hers for a searing kiss. He was wild, passionate, like before. The sound of their heavy breathing filled the silence of her room. Jake pressed his body against hers, and then she felt it…through his shorts, through her pajamas, the evidence that Jacob was in fact a male, as if it needed any confirmation. Feeling that part of him for the first time sent electric shocks straight through her, making her whimper.

Jake broke away to rasp, "Bella, I want you so bad." His mouth went to her throat, kissing and suckling. She loved it when he did that. Who knew something could feel so good? His hips began rhythmically grinding into her. She instinctively threw her leg over his, needing greater contact with him. Needing…something.

He reacted by pulling her leg higher and pushing himself against her most intimate place. The shock of pleasure made her throw her head back and gasp. No one had ever been this close with her before. No one had ever touched her there, through her clothes or otherwise. Sharing this first experience with Jacob set her blood on fire. Then she knew. It was always supposed to be Jake. Could never have been anyone else but Jake.

Their kissing became voracious. He devoured her, almost brutally, as if he couldn't get enough. Couldn't kiss her hard or deep enough. She was helpless. Against him, against the unexpected passion he unleashed in her. She found herself opening her legs wider, bringing her other ankle around his thigh, searching for more of him, more pressure against her core. He accommodated her, thrusting mercilessly, as he clutched her hair to pull her head back and expose her throat to his greedy mouth.

Her hands flew to the back of his head, threading into his hair. She felt Jacob's hand on her ribs, inching closer to her breast. Suddenly nothing else existed. She wanted him to touch her so badly. She wanted him to be the first one to touch her breasts. She wanted him to take pleasure from her. She thought of all the times she'd kept Jake at arm's length before, all the times she'd left him in the cold, and wanted to make up for every one of them right now. His hand moved slowly, maddeningly so, as though he were waiting for her to stop him.

"Touch me, Jake. I want you to," she whispered.

His breath left him in a gust. He stopped kissing her and dropped his forehead against the side of her face. He didn't move his hand any faster, still creeping it up her side as if he were trying to increase his own anticipation. Finally, his thumb stroked the swell of her breast. She felt a fresh surge of liquid heat quiver within her. Jake released a shaky breath, and she realized he'd been holding it.

Slowly, he stroked more and more of her breast. His touch was light, reverent. She ached for him to kiss her again, and nuzzled her face against his, searching. Finally he lifted his face to meet her, barely grazing his lips over hers. He was driving her crazy! The slower he moved, the more she needed. An unbearable throbbing started in her inner walls, making her squeeze her thighs around him. "Jake, please!"

His thumb brushed over her nipple, sending a jolt of electricity from her belly to her fingertips. She keened despite her efforts to keep her voice down. That undid him. His hand closed firmly over her breast, kneading her, as his mouth fully claimed hers again.

She was shamelessly rubbing herself against him now. She didn't even care if Charlie heard her anymore; she was beyond rational thought. Jacob moved his hand to her rear and rolled her on top of him. She went on kissing him, grinding against him like an alley cat, while his hands explored her backside. She reveled in his erection pressing into her, rubbed her clit against him through her pajamas, following the throbbing, radiating pleasure that grew bigger with each thrust. She was mindless, whimpering.

He grasped her hips to help her ride him. "_Yeah, Bella._"

Just when the feeling seemed to become too intense, _too_ good, she felt like she reached some sort of pinnacle. Her body contracted into a tight ball, before it finally fell over the edge, exploding into a thousand shards. Oh God, she was _coming_. Her stomach convulsed, her legs, all of her, in the most incredible pleasure she'd ever felt.

Dimly, she felt Jake push viciously against her and stiffen, releasing a low wail as he clutched her hips tightly. He was having an orgasm too? They hadn't even _done_ anything, not really. As her pleasure came in softer and softer waves, she collapsed on him, dazed.

He still jerked a little, but soon after her, he went limp, breathing heavily. A waft of cool air passed over her and she realized she was covered in sweat. Her sex felt swollen and deliciously wet. She could do that again and again.

Blinking with amazement, she propped her chin up on his chest. His eyes were closed, and his lips were curved in a small grin.

"Jake…"

He put his hands on her back and stroked her lazily.

"That was…I'm…" _Stunned speechless._

"Shh." He opened his eyes and brushed her hair away from her face.

She didn't know why, but she felt like crying. She wasn't upset over what happened, she was…overwhelmed. She tried to choke the tears back, but they came anyway.

Jacob rolled her onto her back and stroked her face, tenderly placing kisses on her forehead, on her cheeks, on the corners of her eyes. Her breathing hitched. She took in lungfuls of air to try and get her flip-flopping emotions under control, as he pulled her against him. He just held her for the longest time, until she quietly drifted to sleep.

_Author's Note: When I sat down to write this, I didn't intend for Jacob and Bella to go this far. But what can I say? The spirit took me. Lemme know what you think._


	9. Giddy

_Title: Patience, Chapter 9 - Giddy_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

9. Giddy

The sky was still the color of ink when Jake's eyes opened, but he could sense the dawn approaching. He was due to check in with the pack soon. Beside him, Bella's stomach rose and fell gently under his hand. His primal instincts rumbled with contentment. Lying with her felt right, profoundly satisfying. How in the world was he supposed to drag himself away from this? Part of him feared that if he left now, he'd find out that last night was only a figment of his imagination. A very hot, very incredible figment.

Last night. _My God_. A wave of heat shot to his groin when he remembered what they'd done. He had definitely _not_ planned on that. But it happened. Didn't it? He pulled Bella against him, trying to remember how to breathe.

He couldn't hold on to any more doubt that she returned his feelings, or at least the physical part. Her response last night had proved it. She'd been on fire for him. As hot for him as he was for her. Man. If he didn't stop thinking about it, he was going to be waking her up for a repeat performance.

He had to leave. Telling himself that felt vile and unnatural. She fit into the curve of his body like she'd been carved from it. The only thing that finally gave him the will to pull away was the knowledge that he was only leaving so he could keep her safe from Victoria. He moved away from her and stepped lightly onto the floor, loathe to wake her even for a goodbye. Instead he found some paper and wrote her a note. He wished he could see her face when she read it, but he'd have to make do with his imagination. He left it beside her and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. She didn't stir.

The Eastern horizon was just beginning to lighten through the clouds when he hopped down from her window and phased.

He took a second to orient himself, allowing his thoughts to mingle with the pack into one inseparable stream of consciousness. Embry and Paul were butting heads about something stupid. Sam and Jared weren't phased.

Embry was the first to sense Jacob. _Holy crap. He's actually happy!_

Jake bristled. _Yeah? Got a problem with that?_

_You got the girl. Thank Freaking God. Gonna have some focus now?_

_Nope. He's still thinking about her. One-track mind. Sounds like something good to think about for a change, though._

_Hells yeah. Worth the wait, bro?_

_Shut up, both of you. I could take both of you out at the same time, you know._

He could feel their amusement._ Chill, Jake. We're happy for you. But mostly we're happy for us. Next time I see your girl I'm gonna run up and give her a big sloppy thank you._

_Do it and die._

They both seemed to find that hilarious. He had to get them thinking about something else. _Any sightings this morning?_

_Not since that little thing tried to break the perimeter last night._

Images transmitted from their minds to his. He recognized the leech. She was the one who came and took Bella away from him. _Alice_. She'd been trying to come see Bella, claiming to be her friend. She could just stay away, for all he cared. He wished he'd been out here last night to turn her away himself. _Why are there only three of us on duty?_

_Was two until about five minutes ago._

_Don't like. _The second they let their guard down, Bella would be vulnerable. Not okay.

_Yeah, well neither do we. Maybe now that you can think about something happy for a change, we won't always be so undermanned._

_Eat me._

_So, is she your girlfriend now or what?_

_Confused. Unsure._ Boyfriends and girlfriends could go public, couldn't they? Could hold hands or kiss without worrying about someone seeing? _I don't know. I guess. Hey, guys, I know it doesn't really need to be said, but--_

_Yeah, we know. Keep it to ourselves._

_Yeah, thanks._

_********************************_

A deep chill woke Bella much earlier than she normally would have gotten up on a Sunday morning. Her hand wandered to the mattress beside her, seeking the heat she was missing, but she found only cold, rumpled sheets. Her disappointment felt heavy in her stomach. As she drew her hand back, she brushed something that made a crinkling noise. He'd left a note! She eagerly snatched it up and bolted upright.

_Didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. But I'll call you later. _

_Love, Jacob_

_P.S. Have I ever told you you're amazing? _

Bella felt a giggle bubbling up from her toes. _Amazing_. She grinned stupidly and buried her face in the note. It didn't take away her disappointment at Jake's absence, but it did make it a little easier to bear.

She rolled over in the covers. His scent still clung lightly to them. Memories of last night washed over her, filling her with residual warmth. He'd been so perfect. So sweet and tender after just having been so hot and wild. It was like he was perfectly in tune with her, giving her exactly what she wanted at exactly the right time.

She floated out of bed and down the stairs. Charlie was still asleep. Maybe the smell of food would change that. She hadn't made a real breakfast in a while, but she didn't think he'd complain. She put on some coffee, then started some bacon. While she worked, she imagined a pack of wolf boys crowded around the table. The thought made her grin. She'd need about twenty times as much food, of course.

Ugh. One night with Jacob and she was Donna Reed? She was being a ninny. A stupid, sappy ninny. She shook herself and poured the eggs into the skillet.

"Now that's more like it!" Charlie's voice boomed as he entered the kitchen. His hair pointed every which way.

"What, breakfast?"

"No. You. Smiling. I don't know what it is that's got you smiling _and_ making an incredible-smelling breakfast, but I approve."

"Mm hm." _If only you knew._

"Care to share?"

Anxiety seized her. She poked nervously at the eggs.

"Hey, it's alright, Bells. Forget I asked. I'm just happy to see you smiling. Last thing I want to do is ruin it."

She smiled weakly. She felt bad sometimes, withholding so much from Charlie. She wouldn't have to tell him _everything_, to let him know she had feelings for Jacob. But then what? She'd told him about her and Edward, and then her feelings had changed. What would Charlie think of her if that happened again? She didn't think he'd be so happy about it the next time if it was Jake that she hurt. "Thanks, Dad."

"Of course, sweetheart."

The phone rang and Charlie stretched to pick it up. "Hello?" Bella watched with curiosity while his face lit up. "Well hellooo!"

Oh no. There was only once person that could evoke that kind of response. Alice.

Bella's heart dropped. She started waving her hands and shaking her head. She really didn't want to deal with questions right now from Alice, or worse, guilt.

"I've been terrific, you?"

Gag. Charlie's affection for Alice never seemed to wane, even after he'd learned she was taken. Bella suspected that Charlie didn't put a lot of stock in Jasper and Alice's relationship, and was banking on being there if Alice ever found herself single. Easier to let him have his delusion than to explain…anything.

"Sure, Bella's here."

She rolled her eyes and slapped her hands over her face. So much for respecting her privacy.

"No problem. It was nice to hear your voice, Alice."

_Gack_.

Charlie handed her the phone, and she gave him a martyred expression as she took it from him. He shrugged innocently.

"Hello?"

"You're not an easy person to come see." Alice's voice was as sweet as ever, but there was a note of sadness behind it.

"You've been trying to see me?"

"Yeah, but there's a pack of dogs that won't let me come within a mile of your house. No matter how many times I tell them you're my friend."

Bella glanced nervously at Charlie, hoping Alice's voice didn't carry over the phone.

"I really need to talk to you, Bella. You think you could meet me?"

Nothing Alice could have to say to her could be good. Fortunately Bella had a good excuse to avoid her. "I can't, Alice. I'm grounded."

Charlie chose that moment to insinuate himself. "Oh, go on, Bella. It's okay. It's Alice. She gets a special pass."

_Of course she does_.

Alice overheard Charlie. "See, you don't have an excuse. Please meet me? It's really important and I don't want to drop this on you at school."

Drop it on her? This was sounding even worse than she thought. Bella closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay…yeah. Fine." _Let's just rip it off like a bandage._

"Bella, thank you so much. How about the Coffee Bean?"

Public place, good. Alice wouldn't be able to make too much of a scene out of berating her. "Fine. What time?"

"Eleven?"

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"See you, Bella. And thanks again."

Alice was being nice enough now, but that didn't mean a lot. She had to actually get her out to the coffee shop before she could let her have it. Bella lowered the phone back onto the receiver.

"What's wrong, Bells? You look like you're going to be sick."

"I think I am going to be sick."

"I thought you liked Alice."

"I do. I love Alice. I just can't imagine she likes me very much right now. She hasn't talked to me all week." _Probably more accurate to say I haven't talked to her all week._

"Well, I'm sure she just didn't know what to say. You two can still be friends, can't you? No law saying you can't, just because you broke up with her brother."

Sounded like Charlie's hopes for himself. She of course couldn't tell him that Alice most likely wouldn't be coming around anymore, thanks to a certain wolf pack. Bella owed them some serious gratitude for that. "Sure, Dad." She smiled wanly and tipped the eggs into a serving bowl. "Let's eat."

*********************************

The rain crackled on Bella's jacket as she jogged from her truck into the café. She saw Alice immediately. It was always easy to spot a Cullen, no matter how dense the crowd. Each of them radiated a glow, like they walked around in their own personal spotlight. But Bella felt dread now, not the fascination she usually felt.

Alice's eyes snapped up to meet Bella's. As Bella approached her table, she stood to greet her. "Bella," her face was pleading, "I am so, so, so sorry."

Bella blinked in rapid succession. "What on Earth would you be sorry for?"

Alice pulled her towards the table and they both sat. "I swear I didn't mean to tell Edward about you and Jacob Black."

Well, that was unexpected. It hadn't even occurred to her to be mad at Alice for that. She'd been far too consumed with her own guilt.

"But, he can hear everything that goes on in my head, you know? When I saw your future change, he pressured me for everything I knew. He was very…uh…insistent. I swear I never wanted to betray you like that."

"You mean, you're not mad?"

Alice gave her a look of pity. "Oh, Bella. How could I be? I mean, I was worried, for Edward. But I'm so glad this happened now, before you--"she glanced around nervously and lowered her voice--"joined us. You would have made so many sacrifices as a member of our family. Now you won't have to make any of them. The future I see for you now is so much happier. So much…warmer."

Bella took a second to absorb Alice's words. "You see a…future? For me and Jacob?"

Alice's brows knitted together. "Well, yes. Don't you?"

Shaky ground. Not easy to tell someone you broke her brother's heart over feelings you couldn't even be sure of. "I…I don't know. I want to. Jacob means a lot to me." Understatement. The thought of Jacob made her belly tingle with heat. And the thought of being without him…well, it made her do crazy things like sneak out of her house and drive to La Push in the middle of the night. "Really a lot."

"I know he does." Alice reached across the table and covered Bella's hand with her own.

"But I thought I wanted to be with Edward forever. _Forever_." She widened her eyes meaningfully. "And that died. Not only did it die, but I realized it was never really what I thought it was in the first place. I just don't know what to believe anymore, you know?"

Alice's expression went from one of sympathy to deep sincerity. "Bella, listen to me. I understand why you might be a little shaken up right now, but believe me, you and Jacob are the real thing."

Bella's heart picked up speed.

"I wish I could show you what I see. You'd understand why I can't be mad about you and Edward. Jacob is going to bring you more fulfillment than you ever thought possible. That kind of happiness, that kind of…passion…" Alice smiled knowingly, "well, let's just say we all wish we could have that."

Alice's words made the breath catch in Bella's throat. They sounded beautiful. She wanted to believe them, but it sounded like Alice was talking about someone else.

"You're still skeptical." Bella couldn't fault Alice's perceptiveness. "Bella, it's important that you decide to take a leap of faith. And soon."

"What do you mean?"

Alice opened and closed her mouth several times. "What I wanted to talk to you about…it's about Edward. Remember how I said I was worried about him?"

Bella nodded. This didn't sound good.

"Well, I still am. He's kind of…scaring me. We've been trying to convince him we should relocate now, to make things easier for him. But he refuses. He just sits around all day, staring out into nothing. When we ask him what he's doing, he says he's waiting. He's waiting for you to come back to him. He says he won't leave town unless you ask him to."

Bella's guilt flared with a vengeance. She hated that she'd done this to him. "I can't do that, Alice. I can't see him. It was so hard for me to hurt him. Asking him to leave? I…I'm just not that cold."

Alice's brow crinkled with concern. "Well, I hope you can figure out how you feel soon, Bella. You're the only one who can convince Edward that it's over."

Bella leaned her head on her hand, feeling that sick dread she felt before. The thought of facing Edward again filled her with terror.

"He probably won't be back to school. He doesn't want to put himself in a situation where he might…_smell_…Jacob on you. He's just stuck inside, waiting for you like you're going to burst in and run into his arms. It's disturbing."

"Alice. I'm so sorry I've done this to him. I feel so…just…"

"Don't be sorry, Bella. I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad. I'm more…pleading with you. To come and see him. Ask him to leave. Convince him that you're not coming back."

"I can't, Alice. I just can't."

Her lips drew into a tight line. "I understand."

Bella should have felt relieved. It sounded like Alice was willing to let her off the hook. But she just felt worse. "Alice, why are you and the others still coming to school, if you're trying to convince Edward to relocate?"

She humphed. "Right now, our future's pretty uncertain. I have no idea what's in store for us. Too many variables. Too many potential outcomes. Best to carry on like everything is normal, until we know otherwise."

Bella's brows drew together. It never occurred to her that Alice couldn't always see the future with clarity. Yet another person who was being hurt by her actions.

"Bella, if you change your mind, and I hope you do, you have my support. The others' too."

"Especially Rosalie's, I'm sure."

Alice grimaced.

"Alice, thank you for being…so understanding. It helps. This is really hard. I'd hate it if I lost you as a friend."

"Of course, Bella. I hope you know, dogs or not, I'll always be your friend."

Dogs. At least Alice didn't say it with quite as much disdain. Bella gave her a weak smile.

"Well, I should go now before people start wondering why I'm not having any coffee. But I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

It sounded weird. It felt like Alice was suffering the torture of school because of Bella's indecision, but logically, she knew better. If the Cullens relocated, they'd all just start again in some new school, somewhere far away. "Bye, Alice." Alice stood up and they exchanged a tense hug, before Alice smiled sympathetically and exited the café, leaving Bella alone with her thoughts.


	10. Sneaky

_Title: Patience, Chapter 10 - Sneaky_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

_Chapter Notes: Whew…it took way, way too long for me to update this. Two weeks. Sorry guys. I got distracted by…get this…my _manuscript_. I know, right? Pshaw! Well, at least I can happily claim that this chapter is long and quite thin on plot. I hope you enjoy it._

9. Sneaky

Bella was up to her elbows in dishwater and guilt when the doorbell rang. It made her jump. Charlie had been called out about a half an hour ago, and she was home alone. Her first thought was to not answer the door, but she decided that would be overkill. This was Forks, not Phoenix. At worst, it was a salesman.

She dried her hands on the way. When she opened the door, the last thing she expected to see was Jacob standing there, smiling at her in all his shirtless glory. She blinked back her surprise. Was it just her imagination, or did he get better looking every time she saw him? While she stood there gaping like a fool, Jacob took advantage and stepped inside, pulling her against him for a warm, sweet kiss.

She melted into him, letting his heat envelop and permeate her. He felt like home. The anxiety of her conversation with Alice instantly dissolved. After a while, he drew his lips away, still holding her tenderly. "I know I said I'd call, but when I saw Charlie leave I had to grab my chance."

"You opportunist." She grinned up at him. He could show up on her doorstep anytime, as far as she was concerned. She pulled Jacob inside, moving away from him momentarily to close the door, but keeping one hand on his arm so she didn't completely break contact. He noticed, smiling and covering her hand with his own.

"Come on." She pulled him towards the sofa. Jacob hauled her against him as they sat.

Suddenly, he froze.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Bella, why do you smell like vampire?"

Wow, he was good. She'd barely touched Alice, and that was hours ago. Was that why it had taken him a few seconds to pick up the scent? "I met with Alice."

She could feel Jacob puff up before he gently pushed her away. "We're going through all this effort to keep you safe, and you're putting yourself in harm's way?"

"Alice would never hurt a human, Jacob. _Never_. And besides, it was a public place."

He relaxed somewhat, but she could tell he still wasn't very happy. "What did she want?"

She considered glossing over Alice's request, but that just didn't feel right. She already had enough people in her life she was keeping things from. Jacob had never been on that list, and she didn't really want to put him there now. "She wants me to talk to Edward again."

Jacob launched off the sofa, startling her. The surface of his skin began rippling violently. He clenched his jaw as he fought to keep from phasing right in her living room.

Bella's reaction was automatic. "Jacob, calm down. It's okay. I don't think I'm going to do it."

Jacob clasped his hands in his hair. A frustrated growl rolled from his throat. "Does she want you to work things out with him?"

Bella wanted to run to him and offer him some sort of comfort, but she knew better than to get close when he was like this. If Jake couldn't get himself under control, she could end up like Emily, scarred beyond repair. "No, Jacob. Just the opposite. She knows I don't love Edward anymore."

Jacob turned towards her. The fury on his face was a fearsome sight. "Then how could she ask that of you? She claims to be your friend? Why would you ever need to see Edward again?"

Bella put out her hand in a calming gesture. "She wants me to ask him to leave, Jacob. They want to relocate, but Edward won't leave unless I ask him to."

Jacob's rippling skin seemed to slowly deflate, like a bird's feathers after preening. His face registered understanding, then relief. He exhaled, dropping his head back. "Thank God." Jacob knelt in front of her, wedging himself between her knees and gathering her into his arms.

The danger seemed to have passed. Bella took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him.

"This is so great." She could hear the relief in his voice. "Things'll be so much easier when they're gone." He pulled back so he could look at her. His gorgeous smile stopped her breath. Jacob brought his lips to hers for a kiss. It was innocent at first, just an expression of his happiness, but after a few seconds, he softened, snaking his tongue between her lips. A wave of heat flooded her belly, making her melt in his arms. She spread her fingers over his skin and kissed him back.

Jacob couldn't believe his fortune lately. First, Bella had chosen him, and now the leeches were leaving town? It was like a genie was granting all his wishes. And to top it all off, they had the house to themselves for an undetermined length of time, and Bella was kissing him so assertively, he could barely keep up. He moaned his appreciation and gave her his mouth, letting her take the lead.

What a little wildfire she was. All of her adorable awkwardness mysteriously disappeared when she was in his arms. From his position between her knees, it was easy to pull her off the sofa so she straddled him. She made a soft sound and buried her fingers in his hair.

She felt better than he remembered. He was already getting hard just from having her legs around him. Could she feel him? He was surprised to realize that he wanted her to. Just a few days ago he would have been mortified. But it was like the floodgates had been opened last night. She had an all-access pass to his body now, if she wanted it. He cupped his hands under her rear and pushed against her. "Can you feel me, Bella?" His words were half swallowed by her eager kiss.

She murmured in response, grinding her hips against him.

_Oh God._ That was hot. His cock jumped with excitement. If she kept doing that, he was going to end up mortified after all. He put his hand on her back to support her as he lowered her to the ground, placing a chaste peck on her lips, then her chin. He pulled his hips away from her to get himself under control.

She looked up at him with her brows drawn together, like she was disappointed.

He couldn't help smiling. "Just give me a second, you lusty little girl."

_That_ made her blush.

"Unless you've got a condom sitting around, which I'm sure you don't, you should probably take it easy on me."

He heard her breath catch. Uh oh…he hoped she knew that was a joke. He looked at her face and didn't see shock or alarm. Instead, the disappointment in her eyes had transformed into heat. _Gah_. She wasn't even touching him and she was driving him crazy. He lowered himself to the floor beside her. "You like the idea of having sex with me, Bella?" He went to her throat to suckle her soft skin.

She whimpered and nodded timidly.

She wanted him. That alone was enough to drive all the good judgment from his mind. He kissed his way up her chin and claimed her lips again. The scent of her arousal rose to his nostrils. _Too much…_ He bucked his hips into her, and they moaned together into each others' mouths. He couldn't seem to back off, even though he knew he needed to. He wanted to touch every inch of her sexy little body. No, he wanted to _bite_ her. Touching her didn't seem like nearly enough.

Intensifying his kiss, he felt his way to her breast. She made a strangled sound of pleasure. She liked that, did she? How much more would she like? Finding the hardened bud of her nipple through her shirt, he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. She tore her mouth away, crying out. He followed her with his eyes, watching her reaction. His Bella was so responsive. He was in awe.

Still watching her face, he trailed his hand to the hem of her shirt and slipped underneath it. Her eyes flew open and latched on to his. He returned to kissing her. He was so hard, he felt like he could go off any second. Lightly, he grazed over her bra. She panted against his mouth, but he gave her no respite, still stroking her tongue with his. Slowly, he pulled back the fabric, exposing her breast to his touch, skin on skin, at last. He groaned, finally closing his eyes to savor the ecstasy of touching her for the first time. They pressed their hips rhythmically into each other. Her whimpers were driving him insane. He broke away from her mouth, breathing hard.

He grew suddenly greedy for more, yanking her shirt over her head. She was completely submissive, not making any move to stop him or to cover herself. "Can I kiss your breasts, Bella?"

She whimpered, sinking her eyes shut and nodding. He liked that she couldn't seem to speak. He looked down at her breast, exposed from where he'd pulled her bra away. She was exquisite, small but perfectly formed. The sight sent electric currents straight to his groin. The urge arose again to bite her, but he kept his aggression in check, pushing her onto her back before lowering his mouth to her breast. He first kissed softly around her nipple before he finally closed his lips over it. She made tortured sounds in the back of her throat. He raised his eyes to her face to find her head thrown back, her mouth open wide.

"Watch me, Bella."

She obeyed. Lust and disbelief played on her face. When he was sure she wouldn't look away, he closed his eyes and suckled her hungrily.

"Oh my god," she moaned. Her hips pushed against him.

"You like that?" He continued on, rasping the surface of his tongue over her sensitive nipple.

"Yes!" She jerked, digging her fingertips into his back.

"What about this?" He brought his teeth into play, grazing the hard nub between them ever-so-gently.

"Jacob!"

Hot-blooded little thing. She seemed to grow more aroused with each passing second. Her scent hung heavy and erotic in the air. He had a string of obscene praises he wanted to rasp into her ear, but he wouldn't have torn his mouth away from her breast for the world. He laved her with his tongue, pulling her bra back viciously. He couldn't get enough. "Need more of you," he growled. With frustration, he reached under her and easily unclasped her bra, stripping it from her before she had a chance to protest. Thankfully, she didn't.

Faced with her naked breasts, he felt an overwhelming impulse to crush her bare chest against his. Succumbing to it, he rolled her on top of him and held her. She felt so incredible, so right, he found himself thrusting his erection into her thighs.

She kissed him fervently, stroking her body up and down his length. Her hand grazed his chest, moving down over his torso. He jerked his hips up against her, silently begging for her hand to find him, touch him even the tiniest bit.

He snaked his hand around behind her and slipped his fingers into her shorts, and under her panties. Touching her soft bottom was like no sensation he could have ever imagined. It wasn't just the touching, it was the _knowledge_ of where he was touching her, of how close he was to her sex. She writhed against him, whimpering into his mouth. He devoured her, creeping his hand downward. The closer he got to the juncture of her thighs, the breathier her sounds became.

"You want me to touch you there?"

"Yes!" she gasped.

God, she was giving him permission. He didn't waste another second. He delved lower, his fingers seeking out her heat. The first touch nearly sent him over the edge. She was so wet. None of his fantasies could even compare. They were both moaning now. He explored her, savoring how she felt before plunging his finger inside.

She broke away from his kiss and threw her head back, a tortured expression on her face. The sight enraptured him. With his other hand, he cupped her breast. He had no idea how he was holding on for this long. He thrust his hips up against her and ground his teeth. "Oh my god, you feel so good."

He'd never been this turned on in his life. A fierce growl erupted from his throat. He needed better access to her. "I want to make you come, Bella."

Her eyes opened and looked down into his. She glanced at the front door, conflict playing across her face.

"I'll hear if your dad's coming."

"Let's go up to my room."

Jacob dropped his head onto the floor and rolled his eyes back. Had he fallen asleep at some point? When had his dreams materialized into reality? He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She snatched her shirt and bra before he lifted her and carried her towards the stairs.

He brought her into her room and lowered her onto the bed. The temptation was strong to press his erection into her, but he was afraid this would be over before it began. Instead, he drew back just enough to unfasten her shorts. He latched on to her eyes, looking for any sign of doubt or hesitation, but all he saw was a lust to match his own.

Fighting to go slow, he hooked his fingers over her shorts and panties and peeled them down her slender legs. The sight of her naked body made him suck his breath between his teeth. She was so beautiful. He sat back on his heels, admiring her. His eyes flashed from her dark curls to her passion-drunk eyes, finding them both equally arousing.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly. The longer he looked at her, the more her face reddened, and her hands twitched, like she was thinking about covering herself. He took pity on her and pulled his own shorts off so they were both naked. He realized he desperately wanted her to look at his body. He had an almost primitive need for her to see how much she aroused him. She didn't let him down. Her mouth dropped open as she took him in greedily. He could feel the cool air fanning the moisture at the tip of his cock and knew he was as hard as he could get.

Jacob ran his hands up Bella's thighs and parted them, exposing her pink flesh. The sight made him moan in ecstasy. He wanted to bury himself inside her so bad. Suddenly the condom joke wasn't so funny. He brought his fingers to her wet, swollen folds and stroked her. Bella's eyes sank shut. When he swirled his finger over her hard nub, she arched her back and cried out, throwing her head back into the pillow. Torture. Heaven.

He had to taste her. As if in a dream, he lowered himself between her legs and hovered his lips over her, barely grazing her. Her scent was maddening. Her arousal excited him more than anything had in his life. He wanted more. He wanted to make her crazy. As he teased at her, she threw her hands over her face, wailing in agony. He didn't know who he was torturing more, her or himself. He held out for as long as he could stand, which wasn't long, before he snaked his tongue out and touched her sex.

"Oh my god," she moaned.

God, he hoped he could make her come before he did. If he even brushed himself against the sheet, it was over. "You taste so good." He reached up and covered her breast with his hand, rolling her nipple, the way she liked. At the same time, he swirled his tongue over her sex. He had no idea if he was doing it right, but judging by the sounds she was making, something was working. He went slowly. With each pass of his tongue, she grew wetter. He growled, fighting to keep himself under control. The more aroused she became, the harder it was for him to go slow. He lost himself in the act, letting her sounds guide him. Finally, he hit a stride. He could sense her getting close.

"Don't stop, Jake…oh…_yes_…"

God, she was coming. He felt her convulse against his tongue. His orgasm was about to happen whether he liked it or not. His hand flew to his erection and he fought to keep tasting her until she was done, even while his own climax ripped through him. The intensity of it blinded him. He moaned against her, feeling her sex pulse while he ejaculated onto her sheets.

Finally, he'd wrung the last spasm out of her and she jerked when he tried to keep going. Too sensitive. He felt a sense of loss. Panting, he broke away, nuzzling his face against the side of her thigh. "Oh my god."

"Yeah," she breathed.

He moved to her side, gazing at her with adoration. She looked thoroughly loved. Naked and flushed. Her eyelids were heavy. Jacob brushed the hair away from her face and held her. "That was so amazing."

"I know." Her voice was small, mystified.

He pulled back and looked at her face. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, before lightly touching his lips to hers. "Don't move," he whispered.

"Where are you going?" She almost looked distressed.

"To get a towel. I'll be right back."

She relaxed and he went into the hall. He had to open a few doors before he found the linen closet, and a towel that was old and used-up enough for his purposes.

When he returned to her, he was sad to see she'd thrown on her robe. "Hey, I said don't move!" He rubbed the sheets where he'd spent himself.

She blushed. "I know, I just felt so vulnerable."

He laid back on the bed beside her, shaking his head and trying not to laugh, but not doing a very good job.

"What's so funny?

"What? Nothing!"

"Don't tell me nothing. You're grinning!" She shoved him playfully. "What's so amusing?"

He let himself chuckle a little. "It's just that you're not shy or modest at all when I'm kissing you, but the second I stop, you turn into an innocent little schoolgirl."

Her face glowed red. "Well I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

"Don't apologize. It's adorable. And it's incredibly sexy that you lose your shyness when I kiss you."

She whined and buried her face in the pillow. Damn she was cute. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "So, when are you going to ask Edward to leave town?"

Bella stiffened. Was the subject that touchy? She pulled away from him and sat up, her face stricken.

Jake propped himself on his arm. "Bella, you have to do this."

She stood up and paced away from the bed. "Jake, how can I? How does a person even do something like that?"

He sighed and got up, grabbing his shorts and pulling them back on. "It's easy. You go to him and you say, 'Edward, I think it's time for you to leave town now.'"

She looked at him like he'd sprouted another head. "No way! I could never be that…that…_cruel_. I don't want to hurt him, Jacob. It was hard enough the first time."

"You have to, Bella. I heard him say it myself. He won't leave town until you ask him to. Sometimes it's kinder to give someone a clear message than to let them hang on."

"You don't think I realize you have a vested interest in him leaving town? Your advice is hardly objective here."

"Hardly obje--" He was speaking common sense, and she was accusing him of tainting the message? "Why are you protecting him, Bella?"

"Protecting him? Jacob, no!"

"After what we just did, you still can't let him go?" He stepped closer to her and stroked the side of her face. "Bella, I hope you know…that…_meant_ something to me."

A million emotions flashed across her face. She held his gaze with her own. Her eyes were deep pools. "Me too, Jacob."

Hearing her say the words did something to him. It was one thing for her to want him, physically. But to know that this meant more to her than that? He clasped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers.

_I love you, Bella. _

_Just say it. It's four words._

His throat shrank. He drew his lips away and just stood there, holding her. _Coward_. "Then please, Bella, for me. Talk to Edward."

She released a breath and looked away.

"At least think about it."

She didn't respond at first, but after a few seconds, she nodded almost imperceptibly.

He couldn't deny it. Her indecision hurt. He knew she didn't feel as strongly as he did, but would she ever? Would part of her heart always belong to Edward? He drew away from her. "I should get going before your dad comes back."

She looked up at him like she wanted to say something else, but finally just whispered, "Yeah."

He didn't want to leave, especially with this hanging in the air. With his heart in his throat, he kissed the top of her forehead. "I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Okay." She looked lost. Her brows were drawn together in that look that was so Bella. His heart constricted painfully with love for her.

"Bye."

"Bye." It was excruciating to tear himself away, but he did. He left her room, took the stairs much too fast, and walked out the front door.

*******************

Downwind. Edward had discovered that the trick worked quite nicely to keep him beneath the wolves' notice. He stood down the street from Bella's house, straining to hear Jacob's thoughts above all others, since he couldn't hear Bella's. It was somewhat of a distance for his special ability to travel, but what was distance, really, but a trick of the mind?

The dog's thoughts suddenly became crisper and easier to focus on. He'd phased. A string of thoughts came at him rapid-fire.

The first and loudest was that he and Bella had become lovers, of sorts. The knowledge burned him like a thousand suns. But he pushed past it. It hadn't been unexpected, and it didn't mean anything. Bella was just confused. There had to be more to know…yes. There it was. Doubt.

She didn't love the dog. Or at least, the dog didn't believe she did. There was hope. And there was more. They'd fought. Over _him_.

A new determination filled Edward. He could get her back. He would get her back. He just had to see her. And he knew how. In the one place where the wolves considered her safe from harm.

Forks High.


	11. Agitated

_Title: Patience, Chapter 11 - Agitated_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

_Author's Note: Look everybody! I'm alive! LOL...thanks everybody who has been keeping the pressure on to get the next chapter updated. I have heard your calls! I am so glad you're enjoying the story._

11. Agitated

Bella welcomed sleep that night, if only to escape from the dull ache in her chest. What was wrong with her? First she'd hurt Edward, and now Jacob. Why had she let him leave the way he did? She could bear it if he got mad at her, even if he yelled. But this…distance between them, this confusion and hurt…it was tearing her apart. What was it about Jacob in pain that could turn her inside out? This was not just guilt, it was…_agony_. As ever, his pain, her pain.

She woke on Monday morning with only one thought in her mind: _Make it stop_.

She'd never been so tempted to ditch school. All she wanted to do was drive out to La Push. But she knew it would be pointless. As badly as she needed to see Jacob, he'd be at school too.

She suffered through the day with her body moving from class to class and her mind elsewhere. The waiting was killing her. What was Jacob doing? Was he on the verge of giving up on her? She wouldn't blame him. Every second she had to wait could mean the difference between making things right, and losing him.

And losing him was not an option.

She had to tell him how she felt as quickly as possible. Why hadn't she before? What the hell was she afraid of?

She knew what.

_You and Jacob are the real thing_. Alice's words haunted her.

She wanted that. She wanted it so badly. The terror of screwing it up was keeping her from completely giving in to her feelings. And because she wasn't giving in to her feelings, she was screwing it up.

She really was an unbelievable disaster.

Finally last period came. She followed every tick of the second hand as it counted down to her release.

"Bella, do you mind?"

Jessica sat beside her in class. Her annoyed whisper confused Bella at first, until she realized she'd been bouncing her knee against the desk like she'd had five cups of coffee. "Sorry," she whispered. Her eyes snapped back to the clock.

_2:44:01…2:44:02…_

Bella lifted her backpack and held her breath.

_2:44:51…2:44:52…_

She was out of her chair almost before the bell even rang.

Mrs. Daniels called out a homework reminder as Bella and the other students rushed the door.

In the hallway, Bella started to run. She beat everyone to the parking lot, and was just putting her key in the lock when it felt like a brick wall plowed into her. She waited to hit the ground, so when she didn't, confusion set in. The world was a blur. She felt like she was floating. Her mind quickly began to process what had happened.

Edward had her locked in his arms, and he was running. A wave of nausea assaulted her before she remembered to close her eyes.

"Edward! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Not until you hear me out."

She struggled and beat against him. It was like beating against an iron statue. How silly of her. She was completely helpless, but she struggled anyway, letting loose all her fury.

When Edward finally stopped, the inertia took the wind out of her. He put her down and she stumbled on her feet, still not ready to open her eyes. Once she had her balance, she slowly raised her eyelids. Trees surrounded them on all sides. That didn't really give her much information. They could be anywhere. "Take me back, Edward. If you want to talk, we'll talk. In a public place."

He looked hurt. "Don't you trust me anymore, Bella?"

Trust him? After he'd basically just kidnapped her? "Gee, I don't know, Edward. What do you think?"

Pain flashed so quickly behind his eyes, she almost missed it. Good! She was through feeling sorry for him. She was through hurting Jacob for him.

"Bella, I still love you. It's not too late for us."

The desperation in his voice made her feel physically ill. When had she completely lost respect for him?

"Please, Bella. I know you're confused. Otherwise you wouldn't be spending so much time with that dog. But I swear, all is forgiven if you just give us another chance."

"Confused?" She couldn't even be offended. Edward was so wrong. For the first time in a long, long time, she was seeing things quite clearly. "_Forgiven_?" She paced towards him. "Edward, even if I wanted or needed your forgiveness, there is nothing for you to forgive. I don't regret breaking up with you, and I'm _not_ coming back." After so much agonizing over this, Bella was surprised by how easy it was to say these things to Edward. She had good motivation. Jacob's beautiful face flashed through her mind, and she was filled with a renewed wave of anxiety to get to him as quickly as possible. If not for Edward, she would be on her way to him right now. She felt angry and frustrated and helpless, and not all of it was directed at Edward. If she hadn't been such an idiot, if she had just believed in herself and followed her heart, Jacob wouldn't be hurting now, Edward would probably be on his way out of town, Alice would be clear on the future again, and she wouldn't always be feeling so terrible about herself. It wasn't her breaking up with Edward that was hurting everyone at this point. It was the fact that she couldn't seem to get a spine about it. No more. "I want you to leave Forks, Edward." She set her jaw and allowed no doubt or sadness to show on her face.

Shock registered in Edward's eyes. "Bella, I can't leave you with that dog. He's dangerous!"

"You're wrong, Edward. Jacob is kind, and he's strong. He would _never_ hurt me. Not like you did. I _love_ him, Edward. I love Jacob Black!"

Edward stumbled back like she'd punched him in the chest. He stared incredulously at her, seeming lost for words.

Then, like he'd heard a noise, he snapped to attention. The sheer terror on his face made Bella's heart skip a beat.

"Bella, I'll take you back now." His tone left no room for discussion or delay. He reached out his hand.

Bella took a step back. "They're coming, aren't they?" She felt relief, and a little triumph.

Edward looked panicked. "Yes, now come on."

"No, Edward. Leave me. I'm safer with them."

He seemed torn, like he was thinking of taking her by force again. Finally, his eyes emptied, and he looked at her coldly. It was the look of someone who had accepted a very unpleasant reality. "Goodbye, Bella."

Her heart raced. Was he really going to leave her here? Before she could even finish the thought, Edward was gone.

She stepped backwards, suddenly realizing her situation. She was in the middle of the woods, with no idea how to get to civilization. Would the wolves even find her? Did they know she was here? Surely if they'd sensed Edward, they'd be upon her by now. She scanned the trees, trying not to panic.

A snapping noise came from behind her. Far in the distance, she heard a sharp yelp, like a call for attention. Instantly one of the wolves appeared in the trees. She recognized the huge beast's reddish fur.

Her heart couldn't decide if it wanted to do flip-flops or come to a dead stop.

"Jacob!" Should she stay where she was? She wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him, but she wasn't sure it was safe. She bounced on the balls of her feet.

In the blink of an eye, he was standing before her in human form. And utterly nude. She was so overjoyed to see him, his nudity barely fazed her. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Bella, are you alright?" He marched towards her, his brows drawn with concern, and threaded his fingers into her hair. "What's wrong? Did he hurt you? Talk to me."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, I'm fine. I'm better than fine. Jacob, I told him! Edward kidnapped me at school and brought me here but he left when he heard you coming but not before I told him to leave town! It wasn't even hard! I just kept picturing your face and…"

While she was rambling, Jacob's eyes softened. The naked heat and wonder she saw there took her by surprise, silencing her. Her heart fluttered. She ached to touch more of him. Her breath quickened, and she sank her eyes shut, allowing her lips to gravitate towards his.

Just before they would have kissed, she felt him become rigid, stilling her. She opened her eyes to see he'd steeled his jaw. He pulled abruptly away. It felt like he ripped out a part of her.

"I'm going to phase, Bella." His voice was cold. "When I do, I want you to get on my back. I'll take you to La Push."

Had she done something wrong? This was what he'd wanted, right? He'd wanted her to ask Edward to leave. Was she too late? Had Jacob's heart hardened towards her? A painful knot formed in her throat. "I…I need to get back home. Charlie'll be worried. And my truck…"

"I'll drive you to your truck. You can call Charlie when we get to my house. Step back."

Feeling bewildered, she did as Jacob instructed. Once there was a safe distance between them, Jacob burst into wolf form, then tipped his head and presented her with his shoulder. She was supposed to climb onto him? She gulped and stepped forward, running her fingers reverently through his thick fur before hoisting herself over his shoulder.

Jacob knew this had to be awkward for Bella, but strangely, it felt right to him that she should approach him in this form. Like the next logical step for them. He pushed the feeling aside. He had to stop letting his heart be so open to her. He was tired of getting hurt over and over.

He focused instead on Jared and Sam's voices in his mind. They'd gone into the woods after Edward, but he'd gotten ahead of them, and they'd given up. Jacob had mixed feelings about that.

Once Bella latched securely onto his back, he rose and began to walk. Bella clung more tightly to his neck. He picked up the pace a little at a time. When he was sure she wouldn't fall off, he ran faster and faster, until they were flying through the trees. Within minutes they reached La Push.

He slowed his pace when they approached his house and Bella gradually relaxed her death grip. Behind the house, he stopped and crouched so she could dismount. She seemed shaky on her feet at first, leaning on him momentarily after she'd slid to the ground. Once she'd found her balance, he backed away and phased back into human form. He could tell she wasn't immune to his nudity. He opened the screen door for her and she ducked inside, blushing.

He led her into the house and left her standing in the living room while he went into his bedroom for some shorts. When he turned to leave, Bella stood in the doorway. Her brows were drawn together, and she was wringing her hands. Here it came. She'd apologize, he'd forgive her, then she'd hurt him again and the whole thing would start all over.

No. Not this time.

"Jacob, I know you're mad. And you have a right to be. I just thought you should know…I…" She put her hands back down to her sides and stepped closer to him. She looked him right in the eyes. He would have thought her bold, if her expression didn't look so lost, so unsure. "I just had to tell you. That I…I'm in love with you."

All the air seemed to leave the room. He had been prepared for her to grovel, to plead. Not this. Bella stared unflinchingly into his eyes, waiting for his response. The breath was stuck in his throat. Love. She loved him. He cupped her face in his hand. Her delicate skin felt cool and fine.

Pain twinged in his chest. He was caving, just like always. How long would it be until she hurt him the next time? He had to give it to her, she was upping her game. He clenched his jaw. "It's not that easy, Bella. You can't just keep running back to me every time you hurt me and expect me to forgive you. How do I know you're not going to just do it again, and again?"

She blinked. "Jacob, did you hear me? I said I love you. Do you realize how hard that was for me? After what happened to me and Edward? Do you realize how scared I am?"

What the hell was wrong with him? She'd just said she loved him. Wasn't that what he wanted? The question twisted in his gut. With his lips in a tight line, he threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck. "You've been playing this game for so long, Bella. Pull me close, push me away. I don't know if I could take it if you did it again."

"What do I have to do to make you trust me again?" Tears welled in her eyes.

What did she have to do? She'd already asked Edward to leave. What the hell did he want from her?

Suddenly the space between them felt like a vacuum. He placed a kiss to the top of her head, infusing it with all the pain and desire he felt. "I want you to make me believe you, Bella." He kissed his way to her lips, feeling her melt underneath him, feeling her breath quicken. "I want to believe you." He devoured her wetly, hotly, pressing her sagging body against the door jamb, until she was whimpering and he could scent her arousal thick in the air. He was such a fool for her. Her mindlessness for him gave him a thrill of power. But it wasn't enough. He wanted more from her. He wanted everything. "I want you to tell your dad about us."

"Okay."

He pulled back. He'd expected her to argue with him. Or at least hesitate. "Tonight."

She nodded.

He scanned her face for any sign of resistance, but found none. She looked him in the eyes, fully accepting his condition. It was a start. He released her, feeling more hopeful than he had a right to. "And the moment you're not grounded anymore, I'm taking you on a date."

"Okay."

"In public."

"Of course." She grinned a little.

The hurt was easing quickly. He was so damn easy. "Come on." He kissed her, lingering over her lips. "Let's get you to your truck."


	12. Contrite

_Title: Patience, Chapter 12 - Contrite_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

12. Contrite

"Dad, I love Jacob."

Bella winced at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't just blurt it out like that.

She took a deep breath to start again. "Dad, you know how Jacob and I got a lot closer after Edward left? Well, I'm sure this won't come as a surprise to you but…" _But what? We're more than just friends?_

Ugh. That sounded way too much like "friends with benefits."

She made a frustrated sound. This was not going to be as easy as she thought. Jacob wanted her to do this, and she would if it killed her. If this was what it took to make him believe in her…

Charlie still wasn't home, which had made coming home a lot simpler. No messy explanations about Edward that probably would've gotten her locked down even tighter.

No, instead she just had to give a messy explanation about Jacob.

She heard the Cruiser pull up outside and her heart jumped. "Okay, relax. It's no big deal."

Yeah, right. Of course it was a big deal. It was a huge deal. Why else would this mean so much to Jacob?

And, she realized, it meant a lot to her too. What if she'd read Charlie wrong? What if she told him, and he didn't approve?

No. No more self-doubt. She loved Jacob, and if Charlie had a problem with that, he'd just have to deal with it.

_Love_. Bella turned the word over in her mind, letting warmth and joy envelop her like a blanket. _Jacob_. With renewed resolve, she left her room and descended the stairs. Charlie was just opening the kitchen door.

"Hi Dad!" She approached him and lifted her arms around his neck. "How was your day?"

He made a stuttering sound and hesitantly returned her hug. "Uh, it was…good. Yours?"

She released him to find him looking at her with understandable concern.

"It was great." She shrugged. She knew her behavior was probably alarming him. She'd better let him in on her secret before he had her committed. "Dad, Jacob...um…he, uh…he asked me out. Like on a date. I said yes."

The next few seconds seemed more like minutes. Charlie stared mutely at her. Slowly, his eyes slid closed and he dropped the sack he'd been holding.

Uh oh. He wasn't happy. Bella's heart froze a little, but she quickly caught herself and squared her shoulders. She was just about to start listing the reasons why Jacob wouldn't be another Edward, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, Charlie suddenly clasped his arms around her and began spinning her in a circle.

"Ha ha! I knew you'd see the light sooner or later!" Charlie twirled her around, laughing triumphantly.

She overcame her shock quickly and joined him in his laughter. "Dad, you're making me dizzy!"

He set her down. She teetered on her feet until she caught her balance.

"When did this happen?" He clasped her upper arms.

"Um, after school." Good. The truth, but not too much of the truth.

"When's the big day?"

"The big d-- Oh! The date? Well, as soon as I'm not grounded anymore." The moment she'd said it, she realized it sounded like a ploy to have her punishment lifted. "Uh, I didn't mean…"

Charlie straightened, suddenly sobering. "Oh, no, no, of course not." His brows drew together. He was thoughtful for a moment. "Bella, what you did was very serious."

She hung her head. "I know, Dad."

"When you put yourself in a dangerous situation, it's not just yourself you risk hurting."

"I know." She didn't really need the lecture, since the reason for her reckless behavior no longer existed, but it was hardly the time to point that out.

Charlie put his finger under her chin and tilted her face up. The look in his eyes nearly broke her heart. "If anything ever happened to you, I don't know if I c--" He swallowed repeatedly.

"Dad…"

"Just…don't ever do anything like that again, okay?"

"Of course. Dad, I'm sorry. I was…really selfish. I wasn't myself then. I hope you know that."

He looked at her for several heartbeats, finally nodding and releasing a sigh. "Well, you'd better get on the horn to Jacob then and let him know that you're not grounded anymore."

She gasped. "Really?"

Charlie smirked. "Really."

"Oh my god! Thank you Dad!" Bella launched herself against him and felt him chuckle as she hugged him. "Thank you so much! I promise I'll be much better. Much much better!"

"I know you will."

Bella ran straight to the phone, not wanting to waste a second. Before he left her in peace, Charlie walked up behind her and kissed her on the top of the head. The gesture stunned her. He wasn't usually very affectionate. It was sweet.

Recovering herself, she returned to the phone and quickly punched in Jacob's number.

Billy answered. She asked for Jacob and heard Billy shout down the hall for him. She suddenly realized that she was lucky to have caught Jacob at home. He could have just as easily been on patrol. She didn't know how she'd contain herself if she couldn't get a hold of him right away.

"Hello?" Jacob sounded breathless.

"I told him."

Pause. "What did he say?"

"He ungrounded me."

Pause again. "Wow! Really?"

Bella chuckled. "Yeah. Awesome, right?"

"Yeah." He sounded genuinely stunned.

"So when's our date?" She leaned against the kitchen counter, twisting the phone cord around her finger. She felt herself grinning stupidly, and was glad Jake couldn't see her.

"I…I'm surprised you'd ask."

"What, did you think I'd let you off the hook?"

"Let _me_ off the hook? Alright, then, do you have any plans tonight?"

"There's nothing I'd rather do besides be with you."

At Jake's silence, a tiny panic teased at her. Only now did she realize how cheesy her words had sounded, but they'd come from the heart. Maybe she should keep her feelings to herself.

"I'll be there at seven." His voice sounded soft, tender. Bella let it melt her a little. "Dress nice."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Her grin returned. "Have you been planning this?"

"Of course! Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to take you on a proper date?"

They both laughed, a nervous, giddy sound.

"I'll see you at seven then," he said.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

_I love you. _The words fought to get past her lips. She longed to test them out, to revel in feeling them. _Christ, Bella. Don't smother him to death._ "I'll see you."

The phone line crackled. "Bye Bella."

"Bye."

Even after she heard the click on the other end of the line, Bella held the phone, cradling it against her face for a second before setting it back on the receiver.

*******************************

Anticipation skittered along Jacob's nerves as he sped to Bella's house. What had she left unsaid on the phone? What was it she thought she couldn't say? He could get it out of her, if he wanted to. He knew it. He'd been in the dark for so long, never knowing how she felt. He wanted to pin her down and make her tell him every little thing she was thinking. He wanted to hear. He needed to.

God, what was happening to him? He'd lost his mind. After all this, he'd finally snapped. "Get a hold of yourself, Jake. Act like a sane person." Not someone who was crazy in love. Or just crazy.

By the time he arrived at Bella's house, he had his obsessive thoughts under control, locked away in a tight steel box.

Charlie came to the door at Jake's knock. To his surprise, Chief Swan immediately clasped his arms around him and gave his back a hearty slap. Jacob blinked in astonishment. When Chief Swan pulled back, the look on his face was priceless, a mix of gratitude and pride.

"Come on in, Jake."

Jake obeyed, speechless, while Charlie turned away, presumably to retrieve Bella. Before he got very far, she appeared at the top of the stairs, and Jacob froze in place. She looked…amazing. Had he ever seen her in a dress? He tried to recall, but his memory didn't seem to be working. He couldn't look away as she descended the stairs. The fluid dress was cut just above her knees, and the roses-on-black pattern complemented her creamy skin, making her seem to glow. Her hair was pinned up, with soft tendrils framing her face. She looked so feminine, so…sweet. He felt a possessive growl trying to form in his chest. He had the urge to pull her into his arms and never let anyone touch her. The feeling set off his internal alarm bells. _Put it away, Jake. Remember the steel box._

Bella reached him, smiling nervously like she was meeting him for the first time. Her sweet, self-conscious demeanor didn't help matters. "You ready?" He tried not to let his voice reveal his internal struggle.

"Uh, yeah."

"Home by eleven," Charlie warned.

Bella glanced distractedly at him, like she'd forgotten he was in the room. "Okay, Dad."

"Jake?"

"Home by eleven. You got it, Chief Swan." He didn't take his eyes away from Bella's. He extended his hand to her, and she accepted it, letting him lead her out.

They walked in silence to his car and he opened the door for her. Before she stepped in, she hesitated, looking up at him. Some emotion flickered behind her eyes. He watched her lips twitch, like she wanted to say something.

Jacob lifted his hand to her cheek. God her skin was soft. The touch felt somehow inappropriate, and he quickly removed his hand. Bella's brow wrinkled a little, but without saying a word, she got in the car and pulled her delicate, sandaled feet inside.

Jacob pushed the door closed, taking a second to compose himself before walking around to the driver's side.

From the moment she'd seen Jacob standing in the entryway, Bella had the distinct impression that something was different, and she didn't just mean the way he looked, although that was definitely unexpected. If she thought Jacob looked good out of his shirt, it was nothing compared to how he looked when he dressed for a date. He'd styled his hair in carefully arranged disorder, and his crisp maroon shirt was slightly open at the top, revealing just a hint of his well-contoured clavicles. She'd found it hard to breathe as she descended the steps. He looked like something out of a magazine.

But there was something else that had changed. Something about the way he was acting. His smile was somehow too impersonal. His touch hesitant, almost imperceptibly so. If she wasn't so acutely aware of him, so tuned in to every breath, every movement, she might not have noticed the change. But she did, and it squeezed her heart like a vise.

Fifteen minutes into the drive, they still hadn't spoken to each other. "So where are we going?" she finally asked, pushing past the tightness in her chest.

Jake glanced quickly at her, then back at the road. "A new restaurant in Port Angeles. Supposed to be really romantic."

Bella latched onto his smile. "Wow, Port Angeles? Are you sure we'll be back in time?"

"Don't worry, Bella. I've got you." He glanced at her again.

The gentle confidence in his words did something funny to her. For the briefest second, her Jacob was back, smiling at her from the body of the supermodel sitting next to her. She settled back in the seat, bewildered for the rest of the ride.

The stars were out as they arrived in the city. Jacob pulled into a parking space beside an ivy-covered bistro. A hand-painted sign in front said "Madeleine's Café." The building sat back from the street. It had obviously been a cottage in a previous life. Lights glowed from the windows and from the paper lanterns illuminating a patio dining area. "Wow, this is really cute." She never would have thought Jacob had a place like this in his repertoire. The contrast between her image of him and reality was both intriguing and intimidating. Exactly how much more was there to Jacob that she didn't know about?

"Impressed?" His boyish smile almost made her laugh.

"Yeah, actually. How did you find out about this place?"

"Sam took Emily here for their anniversary."

"Oh." The safe, familiar answer put her more at ease. She didn't know what she would've done if Jacob had left it a mystery. She was at such a disadvantage already. He looked so incredible and she was just…Bella in a dress.

"Don't move." Jacob turned the car off and got out, jogging around to open her door for her.

She could feel herself blushing, which was utterly silly. He opened the door for her all the time. Why was this time any different? As she stepped out, she suddenly wished her hair was down, so she could hide her pink cheeks. "Thanks," she said. Her voice sounded timid.

Jacob placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her into the restaurant. Again, his touch felt much too light, like he'd never touched her before. What on Earth was up with him? She was a tangle of nerves, not knowing who he was going to be from one moment to the next. This had to stop. One way or another, she was going to get her Jacob back.

Just as he was reaching for the door, she took hold of his hand and pulled him aside.

"Bella, wha--?"

Before she chickened out, she took Jacob's face in her hands and pressed her lips firmly against his. For the briefest second, he was stunned by her unexpected action, but he quickly softened, clasping her tightly in his arms and deepening their kiss.

All of her nerves dissolved into liquid as Jacob's tongue slid against hers. Whatever he'd been restraining, he seemed to unleash as he clutched the base of her neck and pulled her body against his, stepping backwards until he'd maneuvered them into a secluded place.

Bella's legs turned to slush under his assault. She locked her arms around his waist and tried to hold on. This time it was her turn to be stunned. Jacob trapped her against a wall, pressing his body against hers while he moved on to her earlobe and throat. Heat coursed through her. She had the maddening desire to spread her legs and feel his hardness press into her. She moaned with pleasure and frustration.

The sound seemed to snap Jacob back to his senses. He pulled back, breathing hard, looking at her like she'd burned him.

Her body ached, but she could tell that whatever Jacob had let loose, he had it locked back up and it would not be coming out again.

With his jaw set like steel, he removed her arms from his waist and pulled her away from the wall. "Come on," he said, his voice cold. "We'd better go inside."

She allowed him to pull her behind him, realizing that her poorly thought-out attempt to break through Jacob's façade had utterly backfired. He was even more guarded than before, and she was more confused. And she could add aroused to that.

Leave it to her to take a bad situation and make it worse.


	13. Feral

_Title: Patience, Chapter 13 - Feral_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

_Author's Note: So, only a couple of people correctly guessed what was going on with Jacob. Were you one of them?_

13. Feral

Every ounce of Jacob's energy was focused on getting himself back in control as the hostess led them to their table. Bella had no idea what she was playing with. How could she? How could she know there was a feral beast snarling inside him, and she was its prey? She'd told him she loved him. That…changed things. Didn't it? He was supposed to be gentle with her. He owed her that. But there was nothing gentle about the way he felt. Ever since he saw her at the top of the stairs, the urge to bite her had been growing steadily stronger. He wanted to do things to her. He needed to mark her. _Own_ _her_. The ferocity of it terrified him. His steel box was holding, but just barely. He shuddered to think what would happen if he couldn't control it anymore.

He navigated the closely-spaced tables, feeling a bit like a bull in a china shop. They reached a table near the back of the room and the hostess motioned for them to sit.

He smiled artificially as he pulled out Bella's chair, and watched her face fall. She could see right through him. He cursed himself. Their first real date, and he was acting like an ass. The prospect of screwing this night up sobered him like a smack in the forehead. While she sat down, he took a steadying breath.

"Holly will be right with you," the hostess offered, smiling.

"Thanks," Jacob said.

The girl walked back to her station. Jacob sat beside Bella, moving his chair close.

She was scanning her menu, conspicuously not looking at him. He'd hurt her. He hated it. But it was better this than the alternative. Even now, the beast in him was eyeing the wisps of hair that teased the curve of her neck. Stalking her. Seething.

Salivating.

He felt his groin tighten and knew he had to clamp down on the direction of his thoughts. "You look really beautiful," he said. His voice sounded strained.

Bella lifted her eyes from the menu. Judging by the look on her face, she hadn't missed the note in his voice. "Are you sure?"

He released the breath he'd been holding. Now she was offended. He hoped that was a step up from hurt. He took her hand in his and pressed her soft, cool fingers to his lips. "_Really_ beautiful."

The corners of her eyes relaxed a little, and she shifted in her seat.

"I'm…" He fought for the words that would set her mind at ease. Hopefully without scaring the hell out of her. "I'm not used to this. To having you all to myself. To knowing that you…" _Love me._ He sucked in his breath and looked at her through his lashes. "I want to take it slow."

She blinked, her chest rising and falling a little faster.

Damn. Would she breathe quickly like that if he bent her over the table and…

_No!_

Jacob pushed away from her and propped his head in his hands. He was going to spend the entire night with a raging erection.

"Jacob, what is it? Are you okay?"

He could sense her hand hovering by his shoulder, like she was afraid to touch him. He got himself back under control and looked at her apologetically. "I will be."

"Maybe we should just go home. We can always do this some other time."

"Hell no. We're going to have a wonderful, romantic date, dammit."

Bella was momentarily taken aback, but then promptly burst into laughter. He immediately realized how ridiculous he sounded and joined her. It felt good. He felt himself uncoil a little.

As their chuckles were subsiding, a server came to their table with bread and a pitcher of water. Jacob watched Bella while the server worked. For the first time tonight, he felt relaxed. He sighed. Bella was smiling, and her shoulders had softened.

The beast was still there, but tamed. The server came and took their orders. While they waited, they shared stories about their families, and about school. Their easy, familiar companionship returned.

Their plates came, and they exchanged bites of each other's food. Bella's salmon was better than his rosemary chicken, but both were still incredibly good. To Jacob's relief, the beast didn't rouse, even when he admired her beautiful mouth, or breathed in her scent.

The reprieve lasted until the moment they stood to leave.

As he pulled out her chair, he realized he would have her alone again soon. Possibilities and fantasies flooded his mind. He felt his body tense, and put his hand on her back to rush her out.

Bella nearly tripped over her feet trying to keep up with him. "Jacob, slow down!"

"Goodnight!" the hostess called as they approached the door.

He waved and nodded at her, making no effort to hide his irritation.

"Jacob, what is it? Are we going to be late or something?"

They emerged outdoors and he steered her over to the Rabbit. "No. I just needed to get out of there."

"Why? I thought it was really nice. Didn't you like it?"

He backed her against the car and took her hand, laying it over his groin so she could feel exactly what his problem was. "I liked it just fine."

"Oh." Bella's eyes went wide. She looked down at where he held her hand.

The honesty and innocence of her response made the beast roar to full awareness. Jacob hissed and pulled her hand away, wrapping it behind her back. With his other hand, he opened the passenger side door. "Get in."

Bella felt the danger emanating from Jacob, as though he were on the verge of phasing. But his skin wasn't rippling. The second he released her, she obeyed him without question. While he circled to the other side of the car, she tried to sort out her confusion.

He wouldn't look at her as he sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. She watched the muscles in his jaw tick.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bella," he rasped. He looked over his shoulder to back the car out of the lot, still avoiding her eyes.

She sat quietly, as tense as a deer sensing a mountain lion nearby. A barrage of irrational fears tormented her. Had he changed his mind about being with her? He still hadn't said he loved her. Had confessing her feelings changed things between them?

It was happening. History was repeating itself. It was Edward all over again.

After almost twenty minutes on the road, Jacob hadn't relaxed at all. She watched him ratchet his hand forward on the steering wheel for the tenth time and decided she couldn't take it anymore. "Jacob, what is it? Talk to me." She wanted to put her hand on his arm, but he seemed ready to snap.

"It's my problem, Bella. It was stupid of me to do that outside the restaurant."

His words found their way to the crack in her heart. "I thought…don't you want me anymore, Jacob?"

For the first time since they left Port Angeles, he looked at her. Glared, really. His eyes went as wide as the moon. Abruptly, he wrenched the wheel to the right and brought the car to a stop on the side of the road. After turning off the ignition, he leaned over her and cupped her chin in his hand. "Bella, I want you so much. Don't you see?"

His words and the earnestness behind them made her heart start thumping.

He caressed the side of her face. "You make me feel…" He pinched his eyes shut then took a breath before opening them again. "I don't want to hurt you."

She was only getting more confused. "Jacob, I know you. You would never hurt me."

His brows drew together tightly, forming deep creases between them. "You overestimate me. You deserve tenderness, Bella. I don't know if I can do it. I want you so bad. Do you know how hard it is for me?"

Understanding bloomed within her, bringing blessed relief. All of her fears fell away. How silly of her to have doubted Jacob's feelings. She covered his fingers with her hand. "Jacob, I love you. I _love_ you." Her voice became breathier as she spoke. "Where'd you get this idea that you have to be tender? Just do what feels good."

Jacob's nostrils flared as he examined her face. After several intense moments, he pulled her towards him and crashed his lips upon hers. Her body instantly flooded to life. Mercilessly, he ravaged her mouth, grazing her lips with his teeth. She was helpless to do anything but stroke his tongue with her own. That small action seemed to inflame him further. His hands roamed all over her face and throat. She could hear his labored breathing.

Arousal mingled with her joy and relief. She kissed Jacob back with everything she felt for him. She wanted more. She needed to touch him. To show him. She pulled her feet up and twisted around until she was straddling his lap, her skirt hiking up to her hips.

He groaned. "Bella, what are you doing?" His expression looked pained.

"Is this okay?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head back, viciously squeezing her thighs. She took that as a yes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and resumed kissing him. She knew he could be free in a second if he wanted to, but for now, he was her captive. She felt a delicious power. Every time he tried to dominate their kiss, she pulled her lips away. Each time, he would suck his breath between his teeth and pull her thighs tighter against him, until she could feel his erection teasing her between her legs.

"God, you smell so fucking good," Jacob hissed. While she kissed him, he snaked his hand behind her and slipped his fingers inside her panties.

Bella cried out, breaking their kiss. "Oh God!"

He descended upon her exposed throat. Her hips writhed helplessly as he stroked her. His other hand slipped inside her dress and cupped her breast, squeezing it roughly.

He had turned the tables! Somehow he had wrested control from her, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Jacob plunged a finger inside her, and she felt herself swell around him in a rush of pleasure. _Jacob is inside me._ The words repeated over and over in her mind, like a mantra. Her inner walls contracted violently.

Jacob wailed. He stopped suckling her throat and breathed noisily against her skin. She could feel his body shaking. His need drove her wild. She sought out his mouth again for a wet, mindless kiss. This was not sweet or elegant. She was out of her mind, grinding her pelvis into his hand. He thrust deeply into her, withdrawing and thrusting again. She needed to touch him the way he was touching her. At long last, she needed to know what he felt like. When she began fumbling with his zipper, he froze and sucked in his breath.

"_Ah, yes_..."

His shaky voice spurred her on. She unzipped his pants. Jacob held his breath, his mouth open against her throat. Her sex pulsed with excitement.

She found her way into his boxer briefs, trembling as her fingers brushed the skin of his sex for the first time.

Jacob groaned and rewarded her with a rough thrust of his fingers.

She whimpered and explored him further, marveling at how hot he felt, how heavy.

"_Bella_…"

Jacob's sanity was hanging on by the barest thread. He couldn't believe Bella was touching his cock. He pulled her panties roughly to the side, stretching them to give him better access. She squeezed his sex, and he responded in kind, plunging his fingers deeper within her. She felt so incredible. Indescribable. He delved his fingers into her sweet little body, reveling in the sounds she made, feeling her pulse race against his lips.

Unexpectedly, she shifted forward. Was he hurting her? He removed his hand, and nearly came out of his seat when she brushed herself against his erection. He instantly felt his sack tighten with the need to come. "Oh God."

He dug his fingertips into her hips. What the hell was she doing to him? How strong did she think he was? The sane part of his mind cried out to stop her, but when she stroked her sex up and down his length again, he found himself slouching lower in the seat, giving her better access. He needed to be inside her so bad.

While he fought his internal battle, Bella lifted his cock and began to press it into her body.

Holy fuck. They were going to have sex. Right fucking now. _God, not here. Not here._ His whole body shook from the effort of holding back. His sex slipped against hers, and they both moaned.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to mercilessly thrust into her. She lifted him again and began to work the head into her body.

God, she was so hot…so hot…

He heard his own plaintive sounds as if from a distance, mingling with Bella's cries. He fought with everything he had to keep from shoving her back against the steering wheel and fucking her until he could feel the back of her throat. Bella pressed her body onto his, and suddenly some hidden resistance gave way. She yelped sharply, and her body seized with shock.

Jacob panicked. One second he was inside her, and the next, she was on her back in the passenger seat, with her head against the door. His heart thumped with adrenaline as he hovered over her. What the hell had they done?

"Ouch." Bella's face was contorted in pain.

He sucked in his breath and looked at her with horror. "Did you hit your head?"

"No."

"What hurts?"

She peeked one eye open and moved her hand over her groin.

Jacob felt like a bucket of cold water dumped over his head. The reality of what just happened suddenly assailed him. They'd just taken each others' virginity! And he'd ruined it! He screamed inside, his face crumpling. He wanted to tear his own hair out! "Oh my god, Bella. I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. It's supposed to hurt. The first time. I didn't know it was going to hurt this much though."

"I shouldn't have pulled out like that. It's my fault."

She opened her eyes and lifted her hand to his face. "It's not your fault, Jacob. It hurt before we…stopped. Honestly, I don't think I could've gone on."

Her words did nothing to ease his guilt. It felt like a ton of bricks on his chest. He gathered her into his arms and sat her up, stroking her back tenderly. She was as stiff as a board, but as he went on caressing her and lovingly kissed her forehead and cheeks, he felt her soften.

They sat silently like that for several minutes. Jacob was still trying to process what had happened. Holding her was helping. "I don't want to let you go."

She buried her face in his throat. "I don't want you to either."

His heart tightened. She still wanted to be close to him, despite how horribly he'd botched their first time. He kissed the top of her head, resting his lips there while he stroked her temple with his thumb.

After a few moments, she pulled back a little. Her features were soft and unsure again. There was no sign of the pain from before. "You could stay with me tonight, if you want. Just to hold me."

When the words came into his heart, he didn't think. He just said them. "I love you, Bella." Once it was said, his pulse began to race.

Tears formed in her eyes. She clutched her hand in his shirt. "Jacob. I love you."

He believed her. Things could only be like this between them if she really loved him. He cupped his hand behind her neck and brought their lips together softly. Afterwards, he rested his forehead against hers. She was glowing, and he could feel it reflected in him.

Reluctantly, he broke away. As he started the engine and pulled back onto the road, the beast was surprisingly sated.

_Chapter End Note: I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think by dropping me a review. :)_


	14. Torn

_Title: Patience, Chapter 14 - Torn_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

14. Torn

Bella watched the muscles in Jacob's forearm flex as he put the car in park. They sat silently in front of her house. After a few seconds, he looked at her.

She wanted to kiss him, but she knew Charlie could peek out at any time. "Will you be at my window?"

He smiled. "Not right away. I need to run home."

What could he possibly need to do that was so important? "But you're coming right back, though, right?"

"I promise."

She sighed. She hated that she had to go inside without him. After everything that had just happened, she didn't want to tear herself away even for a second.

"Come on," he said. "I'll walk you to the door."

"I think we can dispense with the formalities at this point."

"Yeah, probably, but I just don't want to leave you yet."

She felt herself grin. She couldn't help it. It was like he was inside her mind. "Okay. Come on."

He launched out of the car, there to open her door for her before she even had her fingers in the latch. She stepped out, and Jacob wrapped her warmly in his arms for the most amazing hug she'd had in days. She took deep breaths as he squeezed her, feeling rejuvenated, whole.

Too soon, he pulled away. "Sorry. I was just dying to do that."

"You don't ever have to apologize for that."

"Good, because I'm going to do it again really soon."

She laughed.

He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked together to the door. On the front porch, he turned her to face him and put his hand on the side of her face. She could tell he wanted to kiss her. The fear of Charlie catching them made her heart stutter. But, after a moment, Jacob moved his hand around her shoulder and pulled her against him for another soul-warming hug. They stayed like that for a long time, Bella leaning into him while he stroked her back.

Oneness. Peace. Belonging. She'd be perfectly content to sleep here all night. Eventually, she gathered herself and drew away. "I have to go in."

"I know. I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Still glowing, still warm, she smiled at him and turned her hand on the knob. She stared into his eyes for as long as she could as the door closed.

Charlie came in from the living room. "Well? How'd it go?"

She knew she looked like an idiot, smiling dreamily, but she didn't care. "It was good."

He nodded wordlessly. He looked like he was sizing her up. She felt a twinge of self-consciousness then. Could he tell what she and Jacob had been up to? Could he read it in her eyes? Were her lips swollen? Was her hair coming loose?

"Well, don't stay up too late, Bella. You still have school tomorrow."

She breathed deeply. She seemed to have passed the fatherly assessment. "I won't, Dad. I'm going up to bed now."

"Alright. Goodnight then."

She hugged him and turned to head up the stairs. Right away, her thoughts returned to Jacob.

_Jacob_. Even his name sent a ripple of pleasure through her. She needed him back in her arms with such intensity, it bordered on pain. So many barriers had been torn down between them tonight. It felt like this was the first day of something incredible. He loved her, and she loved him. It felt so…exciting. She couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring, but she also wanted time to stop, so they could live in this moment forever. It was the best and worst feeling in the world.

She went into her room and opened the window for Jacob before taking her hair down and swaying into the bathroom for a shower.

*******

Jacob felt like he was in a dream as he rummaged in his drawer. He moved quickly, forcefully. The need to get back to Bella was so intense, he could barely think. He would've stayed at her house—parked the car a mile or two away and stayed by her window until she let him in—but he'd needed to come home for a reason.

His hand fumbled around until he felt what he was looking for.

Condoms.

He didn't expect anything to happen tonight, but he hadn't expected it earlier, either. Damned if he'd be caught unprepared like that again. He stuffed the strip in his pocket and grabbed a knapsack to carry his things in after he phased.

He was barely out the door before he burst into wolf form.

Immediately, the frantic voices of Sam, Embry, and Jared shouted in his mind.

_Jacob, we've got her cornered! Get out here as fast as you can!_

Jacob felt his hackles rise. _Victoria._

_She's strong, Jake. We need you. We can finish this!_

He was paralyzed. _Bella_.

_Don't worry about that right now. Jake, get out here!_

He felt like he was being torn in two. Even as he was fighting the idea of leaving Bella in a lurch, he was on his way to help Sam and the rest of the pack. He had no choice. Not if they really thought they had Victoria this time. And he knew that once he told Bella what happened, she'd understand.

He hoped she'd understand.

*********

Waiting was torture. Bella sat in the window, watching the trees with the intensity of a hunting owl. When she got cold, she wrapped herself in a blanket and returned to her vantage point.

Her nerves were raw, both from being constantly on edge, and from her longing, her need to have Jacob with her again. It hadn't waned at all. In fact, it had probably grown stronger.

What could be taking him so long? She was actually starting to get worried. She was about to do something stupid, like taking a walk to look for him, or driving out to his house again. Charlie had gone to bed a while ago. She should have, too. But there was no way she could sleep until she knew Jacob was alright.

If she didn't move or do something, she was going to go crazy. Her nerves felt ready to spring. She got up and paced around the room, shaking her hands at her sides.

Suddenly, she heard sounds outside, and ran back to the window like a dart. When she saw Jacob, her heart nearly came out of her chest. He leapt into the tree, and she stepped aside so he could come in. It wasn't until he was inside that she saw what kind of shape he was in. He was covered with blood. There was a wildness in his eyes, and he was breathing like he'd run a thousand miles.

"Oh my god, Jake. What hap--"

Before she got the words out, he grabbed her head in his hands and kissed her brutally. She was shocked and confused, and pushed against his chest until he stopped his bruising assault on her mouth.

"Jake, whose blood is this?"

His fingers were entangled in her hair. At her question, he snarled and tightened his grip. "No one'll ever hurt you, Bella. No one."

"Who? What's going on?"

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. She could tell he was trying to get himself under control, so she gave him a second.

Finally, his lips parted and he hissed between his teeth. "Victoria."

Bella's heart thundered. "This is her blood?"

"No. Mine."

"Oh my god!" She frantically searched the surface of his skin.

"I'm healed already." An evil sneer narrowed his eyes, twisted up the corner of his mouth. "She's not, though."

"You…you got her, didn't you. Victoria's gone."

His only response was a small nod.

She didn't know what to think. Her mind couldn't grasp it. She'd been living with this terror for so long, and now, it was just…over? Feeling shocked and numb, she guided Jacob to sit on her bed. "Stay here. I'll go get something to clean you up."

As she pulled away, he grabbed her hand. His eyes were fierce, and he was shaking.

"Jacob." She knelt in front of him. "I thought…you said killing vampires was fun. And easy."

"It is. I've never enjoyed killing a vampire quite so much."

She nearly shuddered. Jacob's ferocity was unsettling. She stood up again and kissed his forehead tenderly. "I promise I'll be right back."

He only resisted briefly before he released her hand.

She stepped away and into the hall, making quick work of grabbing a pot and filling it with warm water, then snatching a handful of washcloths. When she stepped back into her room, Jacob hadn't moved. She dipped the first cloth in the water and began to dab the dried blood from his face. "How did you get so much blood all over you? It must have been really bad."

"She was determined."

Bella pulled back. She felt a chill, as deep and cold as the sea. That creature had been after her. "Determined" to take her life. That fiend who could do this to Jacob. She resumed swabbing his skin.

"I'm sorry I was late," he whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm just glad you're okay." Most of the blood was wiped away, so she set the first washcloth on her nightstand and dipped a clean one in the water. Her efforts seemed to be calming him. His eyes were closed, and his breathing had almost returned to normal. His brows were still drawn tightly together, though.

She continued until the washcloths no longer showed any traces of pink, taking care to make her strokes slow and gentle. After a while, Jacob looked so relaxed, she thought he might have fallen asleep sitting up. She set the last washcloth aside and pressed her lips softly to the corners of his eyes, first one, then the other. He pulled her against him. If the firmness of his hold was any indication, he was still shaken up. She wanted to offer him some words of comfort, but she couldn't begin to think of what to say, so she just let him hold her. Let him take his comfort from feeling her safe and warm in his arms.

"Lie down," she whispered.

He did as she instructed while she turned out the light. When she returned to him, he clasped his arms around her and rolled her under him, lowering his mouth down upon hers. His tender kiss spoke of all the pain, all the fear he'd felt tonight. She still hadn't accepted it herself, that she was safe now, but she could be there to comfort Jacob. She stroked her hands up and down his back while he dusted soft kisses over her lips. His big body was nestled between her legs. She opened them wider to cradle him.

Jacob brushed her hair back and felt her face with his hands while he kissed her, as if he was trying to see her like a blind person might. She laid there passively and let him feel her presence, her solidity.

As Jacob kissed her on and on, a slow fire began to build within her. Without even trying, he was stoking it. As if he sensed the change in her, his touch became firmer, more insistent. He kneaded his way to her breast in the same moment he delved his tongue past her lips. Bella's body opened wider for him, growing wetter in a rush. She moaned and gasped, suddenly short of breath.

Jacob bit down gently on her lips, as though he were trying to keep her still. She tried to obey him. He felt under her tank and brushed his rough fingers over her nipple. It was almost impossible not to throw her head back, but she settled for making sounds in the back of her throat. His dominance was both maddening and arousing. As he went on teasing her, she started to pant. She used the only part of her body that was free, her hands, to release her pent-up energy, squeezing and caressing his back, digging her fingertips into his skin. He began to move his body against hers. She could feel that he was affected too.

He drew back, hovering over her for a second before kissing her lightly on the chin. "I want to lie naked with you, Bella."

She drew in a shaky breath. He waited patiently for her response, but she was having a hard time putting words together.

When she didn't answer, he lowered his face beside hers and brushed his soft lips against her ear. "Do you want that, baby?"

Her insides turned to molten lava. She nodded as she tried to get her ragged breathing under control.

At her permission, he descended upon her throat and wedged his hands underneath her, squeezing her with such force, he nearly lifted her off the bed. She could only whimper and cling to him.

He went on kissing her as he peeled her tank from her body. His erection felt like an iron bar pressing into her leg. She fumbled with his shorts, needing to feel his skin against hers, but her fingers were clumsy and impatient. He came to her aid, entwining his fingers with hers while he undid the button and zipper, guiding her hand underneath the waistband, pushing his shorts over his hips. His tongue never stopped stroking hers. She explored his muscled ribs while he kicked the shorts off. Jacob's powerful body was at her fingertips. She moved her hands to his backside, savoring this new frontier, while he pulled off her drawstring pants.

Finally, when they were both completely nude, Jacob propped his elbows on either side of her head and stretched the full length of his body against hers. His arousal lay heavy against her thighs. The vulnerability, the intimacy of it stunned her.

Jacob closed his eyes and shuddered. "God, Bella." His hips pumped against her almost imperceptibly. She doubted he realized it. She gave in to the powerful instinct to spread her legs again, and his erection fell between her legs, grazing her wet sex. She convulsed with want. Jacob drew back sharply, sucking in his breath.

Bella mewled at the loss, clenching her hands in her hair. "Jacob, please."

He braced his arms on either side of her head. "Please what?" His voice sounded rough.

"God, I want you so much." She felt like she was near tears with need.

He wedged his hips between hers, pressing his length against her and thrusting hard. "What do you want, Bella?"

Why was he torturing her? She released a desperate moan. "Please, Jacob."

"I want to hear you say it." He was snarling, panting as he pushed against her.

"I need you in me. I want to feel you in me."

Jacob grunted, his face crumpling as he pumped his hips. When he suddenly pulled away, she almost cried out. He grabbed his shorts and nearly tore them in half searching through them.

"What are you doing?" she wailed.

She heard crinkling plastic, and her arousal increased impossibly. _Yes. Yes._

Jacob collapsed on her. His kiss was desperate, violent. His fingers delved inside her. She moaned and panted and gasped all at once. She never knew. She never knew how powerful lust could be, how it could make you lose all your senses. She spread her legs wide, wider. "Please…Jacob…_yes_…"

"You want it?"

"Yes!"

He removed his hand and replaced it with his hips. "_Agh_…Bella, I can't help it…" He opened his mouth over her neck and sank his teeth into her skin in the same instant he plunged into her body in one long, deep stroke.

Bella's body exploded. Filled to bursting, she contracted around him, convulsed wildly. Jacob snarled against her skin, holding her still while he remained deeply seated within her. Her pleasure didn't end there. Never releasing her neck, he pounded into her again and again, setting off a shower of sparks with each thrust. Her eyes widened at the intensity of it. His rhythm grew deeper, harder, until finally he withdrew his teeth and threw his head back in blind pleasure. She marveled at the beauty of his release. Jacob jerked over her, his eyes clenched tightly shut, as he stifled a guttural cry.

For several moments, he continued to thrust, gradually growing slower and slower. They both gasped for air. Finally, he fell on her, resting the majority of his weight on his elbows.

Bella marveled at what they'd just done. It was really real this time. Her body was still on fire for him. Jacob seemed like he could keep going, too, still big and full within her. The sensation was incredible and unfamiliar.

He nuzzled against her ear, still catching his breath. "Mine," he rasped.

She laughed. "Uh, yeah, you pretty much own me."

He chuckled and thrust into her, nipping at her earlobe. A residual contraction rippled through her, making her whimper. He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her softly.

"So, um, Jacob?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…exactly…how many condoms did you bring?"

He laughed low and nuzzled the side of her face. "Not nearly enough."


	15. Sated

_Title: Patience, Chapter 15 - Sated_

_Pairing: Jacob/Bella_

_Rating: M_

_Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and originated these extremely compelling characters. I'm not making a dime from this._

_Author's Note: Okay, take two. I didn't like the way this chapter turned out the first time, so I did a little rewrite. Hopefully this one is more…uh…satisfying. ;) _

15. Sated

Jacob watched Bella's eyes move behind their lids, stunned by his own feelings of love and protectiveness. He didn't think he could be happier than he was at this moment. Except, of course, if he was inside her, but after three rounds, he was happy to give her a break.

He smoothed his hand over the skin of her neck. In the half-light, he could see bruises blooming there. She'd be embarrassed as hell about them, but he wasn't sorry. Not even a little. In fact, the mark filled him with male pride. He wondered if she'd kill him if he paraded her around La Push so everyone could see. The thought made him chuckle.

Bella's alarm blared, startling him. She barely stirred. He thought for a second she might still be asleep, until her arm shot out and smacked the clock into silence. She whined and snuggled closer to his chest. Too quickly, he heard her breathing go back to a deep, even rhythm.

He stroked her hair. "Don't go back to sleep."

She didn't respond.

"Bella," he whispered.

Nothing.

An evil thought entered his mind. _Be good, Jacob. Just wake her up with a little shake._

But it was too late. He was already snaking his hand under the covers. _To hell with good._

Slowly, his fingers slid down her body. When he found her hot, slick folds, his groin radiated with pleasure.

Bella released a little gasp.

She was totally awake, the little faker.

With the stealth of a cat burglar, he pulled the covers away from her still-nude body. She didn't open her eyes, but she moaned and inched her legs apart. His cock twitched at her invitation.

He watched her face as he trailed his lips down her stomach, until he reached the juncture of her thighs. Her lips parted, and his own breathing picked up with the pulse in his groin. Slowly, he lowered his mouth over her sex and swirled his tongue out to taste her, savoring her erotic scent, savoring her small intake of breath.

For once, he felt like he could be gentle with her. Maybe he'd gotten all his aggression out last night. Or maybe he just needed this time to be about something different, about how much he loved her. He circled over the nub of her clitoris, feeling it swell and harden. Knowing he could do that to her, that he had the power to pleasure her, turned him on even more. He lovingly suckled her between his lips and felt her body tighten.

He was throbbing so hard now, he knew he couldn't keep going much longer. He reached for a condom--the last one--and tried to be quiet as he opened it and rolled it over his erection. Despite his efforts, Bella opened her eyes, flashing hotly between his face and his engorged cock. Never taking his eyes away from hers, he moved over her and nudged her legs apart with his knee. Her breath became erratic as she looked up at him with heavy eyelids.

He pressed his arousal against her. Pleasure rippled through him at the contact. Still looking into her eyes, he took her hand and guided it between their bodies, wrapping her fingers around his length. She squeezed him, and his sack tightened with need, forcing him to close his eyes and suck in his breath. He rocked against her. She repositioned him, placing the tip at her entrance.

"Ah, you good girl." Greedy little thing. She was never too shy to take what she needed. He drove his hips forward until he was pressing into her wet sheath. The pleasure of sliding all the way to the hilt nearly took him over the edge. He groaned and gritted his teeth against it.

Her breath grew quick and shallow. He pumped slowly, rhythmically, watching the beauty of her passion-drunk face. The intensity of his feelings for her squeezed his heart. "I love you so much, Bella." He lowered his body over hers, bringing their mouths together, coaxing his tongue past her lips as he drove into her.

She whimpered as he kissed her. He could tell she was holding back, trying to keep quiet. He brought his hand between their bodies and laved his thumb with her wetness, swirling it over her swollen flesh.

Her walls clamped around him, and he nearly cried out. He gritted his teeth and drove into her again and again, still rubbing his thumb over her clit. Bella threw her head back into the pillow, lost in her own pleasure. He was doing that to her. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

"Come, baby," he whispered, his hips pumping faster. "Come." As if it wanted to please him, her body obeyed, swelling around him, pulling him along with her into orgasm. They both gasped as he rocked against her with mindless force. There didn't seem to be enough air in the room. The force of his climax amazed him, as if it wasn't his fourth in as many hours. His eyes opened wide as her body milked his, pulsing and swelling until, after what seemed like forever, she'd finally squeezed the last tremor out of him.

Sweating, struggling for air, he collapsed on her and buried his face in the pillow.

For several minutes their chests heaved. Outside, the light slowly began to shift from gray to pink. He didn't want to withdraw from her, but he knew he had to. "God, I wish you didn't have to go." Even as he was whimpering his complaint, he was looping his arm around her to pull her closer.

"Tell me about it," she breathed, draping her arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry you didn't get very much sleep."

"Sleep? Who needs sleep?"

He laughed and kissed the side of her face, before drawing back to look at her. A soft joy shone in her eyes. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Jacob."

His throat constricted. He didn't think he'd ever seen her looking like this. She was…happy. Truly happy. No sadness, no hesitation. No doubt. It was all just…gone. If he said anything, he was afraid his voice would crack. He swallowed it down while he kissed her sweetly.

When he drew back, her eyes were glittering. He lovingly stroked her cheek. She smiled and turned her face into his hand, like she was trying to hide from him.

"Ah, there's my shy little schoolgirl."

She giggled.

_*******_

_Five Days Later_

"Wow, Jake. You sure have some appetite!" Chief Swan peered at Jacob over the corner of his Sunday paper.

Jacob's overloaded forkful of eggs stopped halfway to his mouth. He glanced nervously at Chief Swan, then at Bella, who looked like she was near panic. "Bella just makes such great food," he covered.

"Can't argue with that." Charlie went back to reading and lifted his coffee cup to his lips.

Bella glared sardonically at Jacob and stood, taking her plate to the sink.

They had been officially going out for almost a week now, but it seemed like much longer. They were just such a natural fit, and so good together.

_Really_ good together. He thought about the last week, and had to adjust in his seat. He and Bella had done things he'd only dreamed about. She'd had to start wearing trendy scarves to cover the bruises from his teeth. Fortunately, the weather was still cool, but he'd have to learn to control his impulses before summer came.

"So, what movie are you guys gonna go see today?"

Bella started rinsing dishes. "Afterburn."

"Which one's that?"

"You know. The one about the solar flare. Who's it star again, Jacob?"

Just as Jacob opened his mouth to speak, a foul stench assaulted his senses, mingling with the smells of coffee and bacon. Every hair on his body stood on end.

_Vampire_.

Jacob launched out of his chair. "I have to go now Bella." He turned to her, trying to mask his aggression.

She looked stunned. "Jacob, what is it? What about the movie?" As she spoke, understanding seemed to dawn. "Oh, no. Jacob--"

He charged towards the door. He couldn't waste time with explanations. They were _coming_!

"Jacob, wait!" She chased after him.

Chief Swan didn't get up, but just in case, Jacob stayed in human form. He marched into the street in time to see the moving truck advancing towards Bella's house. The truck stopped when it reached him, the brakes squealing loudly. Bella nearly plowed into his back.

The doors opened, and bloodsuckers emptied from the truck like rats. Jacob puffed up, fighting the growing need to phase.

"Edward! Alice!" Bella started to run towards them, but Jacob reached out instinctively to stop her. "Jacob, let me go!" She struggled against his arm. Fighting everything his instincts were telling him, he did as she asked.

He growled as he watched Bella approach Edward. The leech looked at him with challenge in his eyes. Jacob took a step forward, sneering, but Bella put her hand on his chest and glared at him. "Jacob, please. They won't hurt me."

Edward turned all his attention to Bella, seeming to dismiss him. _Oh, is that how you want to play, pastyboy? Bring it._

Bella looked in Edward's eyes. He could practically see the invisible barrier she was throwing up between the bloodsucker and herself. That was the only reason the leech was still alive. "So," she said, "you're really leaving."

Edward nodded. His eyes looked pained.

Oh, boo-freaking-hoo.

Alice stepped towards the two of them and Bella looked at her, allowing much more emotion to show for the female. The two shared a heartfelt hug. Jacob's skin crawled at the idea of the leech's teeth so close to Bella's skin.

"I'll miss you," Bella said.

"I'll miss you too, Bella. I'll still have my cell. Call anytime, okay?"

"I will." They hugged again. "Where are the others?"

"They've already gone on," Edward supplied.

"Where are you going now?"

"It's best if you don't know."

Bella nodded, not looking the least bit sad. "Well, goodbye, Edward." She extended her hand to him, and they shook amicably. Afterwards, Edward walked towards Jacob. He snarled.

"If you hurt her," Edward warned, "there will be war."

Jacob bared his teeth. "I would _never_ hurt her."

Without another word, Edward turned his back and walked to the truck. Bella stood unmoving as she watched Alice and Edward climb into their seats and drive away. She and Alice exchanged a final wave goodbye.

Jacob felt immense relief as the truck disappeared from sight. Bella came back to him and snaked her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

He held her and inhaled deeply, feeling the skin relax all over his body. "It's over. I can't believe it's really over. No more vampires."

In a small voice, Bella said, "Well, don't forget about the Volturi."

"The Vol-what?"

She gasped and pulled back. "Oh my god. I never told you."

"Told me what?"

She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead before looking at him again. "Come on, Jake." Taking his hand, she pulled him back towards the house. "I've got some explaining to do."

The End


End file.
